Mending the love -A Jax and Tara story-
by skriley316
Summary: A Tara and Jax story on adjusting to life after Jax rescuing Abel in Belfast and Tara as a hostage. Stahl was never around, but O'Phelan was killed in the hands of a Son or two. This story has fluff and with have some baby cuteness in the later chapters. This is my way of how Jax and Tara were after he rescued her from Salazar, and how they made up. Sucky summary :( ... Please R&R!
1. The First Day After

For this story, SAMCRO never went to prison, and Tara is still pregnant with Thomas, but Stahl was never around, although Jax and Opie went out and killed O'Phelan by themselves

TARA P.O.V

It was the day after Jax killed Salazar. I woke up in the morning when I heard our sweet Abel fussing around in his crib. I was greeted in his nursery with a big grin from our 8 1/2 month old. I was relieved to survive Hayes' and Salazar's attacks, even though I temporarily lost my son to the Irish bastard, and Salazar almost killed my other baby. Good news was that the baby growing inside me had a strong heartbeat, regardless of Salazar's brutal kick right into the middle of my stomach. But anyways, I knew Jax was cleaning his Harley in the driveway. I could hear the water running, and him singing along with the radio. I was still so pissed at him. Why should I take him back? He pushed and pushed for me to leave him. He even cheated on me with that stupid porn bitch Ima. At that point, him cheating was the end of all that we knew together. Jax knew cheating was the deal breaker. I hated him for what he did. Him telling me that him and Abel weren't my family, him not letting me go to Belfast with him, to get OUR son, him leaving me to be kidnapped by Salazar. All that stupid shit was on him. Gemma said it was his way of protecting me. Protecting me from what? Him? The club? Abel?.. Hell, I'm a neonatal surgeon, raising a baby, and practically married the VP of an outlaw motorcycle club, I'm pretty sure I can take care of my shit. But Gemma also said all the shit he did wouldn't have happened if he knew I was pregnant. To be honest I still don't think Jax is ready for another kid...

*hour later*

Jax came in, sweaty from the California heat. He sat down across from me at the kitchen table, as I was feeding Abel a bottle. I guess he was ready to talk now, but I was determined to give him a hard time until he could prove he was truly sorry. But even then, my forgiveness was uncertain. Of course I love him. He's the father of our kids, we've loved each other since we were 16. I've gotten arrested numerous times with him, but yet I've stuck around. He has cut some pretty deep wounds between us, and they won't heal over too easy.

_"Tara, we got to talk. We can't avoid what happened, but we need to move on and mend our relationship..."_

_"Jackson, you told me I wasn't Abel's mother. You told me we aren't a family. I know I didn't birth out Abel, but I was there for him before you were. I saved his life while you were out shooting up some Mexican warehouse. I've loved and nurtured him since day one. I've taken him on as my own. I stepped up to the plate, willing to be the mother he deserves instead of that stupid, junkie whore Wendy."_

_"I was doing what I did out of love and I-"_

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. _"You're so full of shit! This has nothing to do with love, or with me, or with our son. This was out of your own selfish greed. I know you blame me for what happened to Abel and Halfsack. Gemma blames me too. She believes that I should've given my life to protect him. Cammy Hayes was going to kill either Halfsack or Abel. Halfsack gave his life, and I tried, but realistically, would you rather temporarily lose one son, or lose your girl, your unborn baby AND Abel?"_

_"Tara, come on baby, that's in the past. I know I fucked up, I did big time. But I can't lose you again. After O'Phelan gave me back Abel, and I saw he was safe and healthy, my immediate thought was to get back to you. To bring our son home to his mother. Then Tig called me and said Salazar had you, my heart sank and was torn to shreds. Just like how it was when I saw Hayes driving the boat away with Abel on it. I can't take back what is in the past, but our future is gonna be so much better.. With all of us together, with Abel, and our new baby. It's a promising future, and I'll be able to get out of SAMCRO once Clay's days are over, and we can move away and start fresh."_

I wasn't going to let him get away so fast, but I had to get to work.

_"I'm going to take Abel to the clubhouse, and Gemma is watching him. I have two surgeries and a few reports to finish. I'll pick up Abel from your mom's house and get home in time to cook dinner. I'd like for you to be home tonight, and preferably with blood-free clothes and the face you have now. No more bruises or cuts added to it, or anywhere on your body. Give it a rest for a bit." I kissed him and drove off to Teller-Morrow with our son babbling in the backseat._

**~ Alright everyone! This is my first chapter, let me know how you like it and if you have any suggestion, feel free to share! Please leave me some reviews! ~**


	2. Dinner Alone

TARA P.O.V

It had been an hour since Jax said he was fifteen minutes away. I ate my plate of dinner, got Abel fed, and asleep in his crib, and still where was Jax? For a man pleading to make things better, he sucked. I was so angry now. Why couldn't he be on time? I stared at his plate across the table from me. I then heard the engine of his bike, followed by the headlight shining through the window. "Asshole, you're an hour late." I was mumbling a few choice words about him under my breath. I heard him unlock the door, and there he was.

"You're late." I'm sure if we were in a cartoon, steam would be blowing out of my ears, and my face would be fire engine red. He walked over and kissed me before sitting in his seat. Why does he have to kiss me all the time? It always distracts me from being mad. Oh wait, that's what he's trying to do.

"Babe, I know, and I'm so sorry. Some shit went down with Opie and Lyla, and I had to pick her up from the clubhouse and bring her to her house since the kids were home alone. Opie sped off in the opposite direction, that's why it took a little bit. I helped her home and stayed there until one of the prospects came." My man, doing community service for the club.

"You promised me you'd be home. I even kept Abel up an hour later than normal, hoping he could see his father. I ate dinner alone. Even though I'm mad at you, I still don't want to be constantly disappointed by you." I knew what I said would bother him.

JAX P.O.V

Constantly disappointed? Am I really that bad? Her words stung, and stung real bad. I was trying here. Trying to keep my old lady and son safe and happy. Of course the 8 1/2 month old was, but Tara, she wasn't.. At that point I was speechless. Nothing I could say or do at that time would make anything better. I sighed heavily, looking at her as she glared at me. Even pissed, she was still as gorgeous as she was at 16. My beautiful brunnette, the mother of my kids, the doctor who is in love with my badass biker self. I love her so much, and she knows that. I moved the food around on my plate for a little bit, then got up and put it in the microwave. I knew she was purposely trying to stay mad at me, but even 10 years ago she couldn't do it. _"I'm going to shower, then will be in bed. I'm sorry I am such a disappointment to you. Maybe I should've been the one to be stabbed to death by Hayes, and not Halfsack. You'd probably like that, right?"_ I didn't mean to say that last part about liking that. Honestly, it slipped out, but now she'd know how I felt. This isn't fair.

TARA P.O.V

"You'd probably like that, right?" His words rang through my ears. Tears filled my eyes. That wasn't fair. I shouldn't have to be the one to apologize, it should be him. I finished cleaning up dinner and just threw his food down the disposal. I knew he wouldn't be back out to eat. I checked on the baby, and organized his room a little. I guess I dozed off in the rocker since I woke up with the clock being 30 minutes later. Despite our feelings right now, I just had to sleep next to Jax. He's the only man who ever makes me feel safe. Well besides Chibs, Opie, and Happy, but that's a different kind of safe. I crept into our bedroom's doorway. There was my sweet Jax, just laying there, cuddled up to his pillow, half asleep. He was so muscular, and charming. The perfect man for any girl. I felt so lucky he chose me to love, even though I was mad at him. It was so impossible to stay mad at him. Grudges only made things worse, so I decided to forgive and forget. I got in on my side of the bed, and tapped his shoulder since he was facing away. He laid on his back and looked at me. I kissed him. A long, but simple kiss. I laid my head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, and we fell asleep happily, almost like before everything happened.

**~There's chapter two for y'all! I'm on summer break, so I'm hoping to write and post a chapter per day, if not, every other day or two. Please leave me a review and help me with some ideas for the next few chapters. Thanks to all of you!~**


	3. Trouble In Paradise

TARA P.O.V

I woke up the next morning still tucked in Jax's arms. I never liked to wake him up. He was so peaceful asleep, and I know the moment he wakes up, his mind is directly with the MC. I shifted and moved away to check the baby monitor. Luckily Abel was still asleep, so I was hoping to get some love in with Jax. I felt his strong arms pull me back to him. I looked at him and he opened up his precious baby blue eyes that melted my heart. Why did Jax have to be some perfectly imperfect? I smiled and stroked his bare chest.

"Hey baby." He was so sweet and gentle in the mornings, and I never wanted to leave his arms.

"Hey darlin'. Where's Abel?"

"Still asleep." I softly smirked at him. At that moment, our lips connected, and it ignited such a huge spark between us. Things got really passionate, really fast.

.

JAX P.O.V

I had missed Tara so much. Being able to love on her like how I was doing was so amazing. It was refreshing. I loved the way she'd tug on my hair, and moan my name with every thrust I gave her. She had given up on being mad for the time being, but I was smart enough to know I wasn't out of the doghouse yet. I've gotten really good at timing with her, as we both climaxed at the same time. We laid there tangled together.

"I gotta go into work. And Gemma is wanting to have a dinner at her house tonight. I want you and Abel to be there. It's gonna start at 8. Just let Abel take a long nap." I found my way out of our knot, and hopped into the shower.

.

.

TARA P.O.V

I got to Gemma's at 7. Abel was in his bouncer as I helped Gemma finish up with dinner. Around 7:30 or 7:45, the guys, crow eaters and Opie's special porn slut came. I liked Lyla most of the time, but just knowing she makes the same amount of money I do by swallowing cum, even though I'm out their saving lives, it truly left a bitter taste in my mouth with her. I looked around as all the guests sat at the huge dining room table. They were staring at me. They all knew Jax had blamed me for Abel's kidnapping. I started to feel really uncomfortable. Where was Jax? God dammit, he was always late. I got Abel out of his bouncer, and got him his little teddy bear and a bottle, and I took my seat between Chibs and Happy. They'd keep me safe until Jax and Clay got here.

"How's the wee one?" Chibs rubbed Abel's arm as he fed from his bottle.

"Ehh, good for the most part. Teething, but still my sweet little boy. Me and Jax have worked out some rough patches, but I know he still blames me everyday. I don't get it. We got our son back, and he is alive and healthy. Not to mention as happy as ever."

"The past is the past, leave it there, ay?"

I nodded at Chibs, knowing he's right. In came the President with his V.P. Of course, sweaty and blood stained. I handed Abel to Jax and ran for the bathroom, getting violently ill. This pregnancy was already hard and I was only 2 1/2 months in.

**-5 month time skip-**

Margaret Murphy put me on mandatory maternity leave. Even though I only planned to work for another 2 weeks, I wasn't looking forward to being at home doing nothing all day. I say that but truly I'll be helping Gemma at TM with paperwork, and taking care of Abel. My bump was big, and our sweet baby boy was as strong as his father. My hips and ribs took some definite beatings. We decided to name him Thomas Wayne Teller II, mainly after his late uncle, Jax's little brother Thomas, who died of the family defect when he was only 6 years old. It was a normal day at Teller-Morrow when Gemma and I got a call on the office phone. Some shit went down with the club, the Mayans, and the One-Niners. Jax told me he had a surprise for me. Why did I get the feeling it wasn't a good one?

.

.

I was standing by the picnic tables when the motorcycles and van pulled in, followed by a Niner's escalade. Jax ran to the escalade and helped a man out of the passenger side. I saw the man clutching his stomach, with blood drenched clothes. Seriously, what the fuck? Normally a man would bring his pregnant girlfriend some flowers, or maybe even some chocolate, but I get a bloody stranger. They all rushed him into the clubhouse and I was told to remove two bullets that were lodged in Laroy Wayne and try to save his life. I was on maternity leave, wasn't I? I'm not supposed to be doing any of this for another 4 months. I bit my tongue and removed the bullets and got him stitched up and sent on his way. I was so pissed. I saved Laroy's life, despite my baby belly getting in the way, and my hands cramping up. Thomas was not making this last month and a half easy for his mommy. After I cleaned myself up, I drove home with Abel, knowing Jax was following behind. I got home and laid Abel down for a nap, and waddled to the living room, sitting on the couch, reviewing some paperwork from my last few surgeries. Jax sat next to me, and put his hand on my thigh.

_"Darlin', I'm sorry. It was an accidental shooting. Clay aimed for the newest Mayan prospect after catching him mouthing off, but the prospect dodged the bullets and Laroy caught them. I didn't want him to die, and you were the only one who could save him." _I couldn't help but let out a laugh at what Jax was saying. He sounded so pathetic.

_"Oh yeah Jackson, that makes sense. Bring some stranger to his frenemies' clubhouse and have the 7 1/2 month old pregnant V.P's old lady get the bullets out. Did you enjoy yourself Jax? Seeing your pregnant girlfriend struggling, seeing her stomach holding your own son in it, covered in the enemy's blood? I was so stupid to think your surprise was actually a good surprise. Nothing is good in this life. This cesspool town with all the shitty back-stabbing people in it. It's not good. The only thing I got good out of this was two sons and you, but even then, the bad is starting to outweigh the good in you. Get your shit together Jax. I won't let our sons be raised in this chaos. You need to find a way out or you'll lose your old lady and your own sons."_ I got up and waddled into the bathroom, trying to get calm for Thomas' sake. I started up the bath, and got in, wanting to be left alone. I was beginning to get so overwhelmed with everything. Jax, Gemma, Abel, Thomas, and especially that god damned MC.

**~Okay all, I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I'll be out with my sister tomorrow, so I'm not sure if another chapter will be posted. But at least I got two up today. Please leave me a review. Good or bad, I'd like to know what yall think and if there is any suggestions, feel free to share. Have a good Memorial Day everyone!~**


	4. Where's my Cutlass?

TARA P.O.V

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. I shifted and saw Jax had left a note on his pillow for me.

* * *

_ Babe,_

_ I took the kid to the clubhouse with me. Gemma is gonna take him to the park today. Enjoy a few hours alone. Gemma wants you to pick him up around lunch time so I'll see you then. I'm so sorry about yesterday. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

_ Love you,_

_ Jax_

* * *

__I had decided to just lounge around for the most part. I soaked in the bath, ate some cheerios, then re-read some of "_the Jungle" _by Upton Sinclair Jr. I looked at my cellphone, and saw that it was a quarter til' noon. I got dressed into some maternity jeans and the only shirts that would go over my bump were Jax's tees, so I was sporting his navy blue SAMCRO t-shirt. I felt so pathetic having to call Chibs to pick me up. Jax obviously wasn't thinking when he took my Cutlass. His Harley sat in the driveway, which was so unusual that he didn't ride. Was he okay today? It was around 12:20 when Chibs finally got to the house. Him and Opie were finishing up a repo, but Opie left for the clubhouse on his bike. Chibs helped me up into the tow truck then started driving us to Teller-Morrow. I was always so relaxed with Chibs. I truly considered him as a father figure. That and Abel loved to cuddle up with him when he'd come visit. I've always felt bad for him since O'Phelan stole his wife and daughter from him. He missed out on at least 10 years of Kerrianne growing up. It was kind of moving with how devoted and loyal Chibs was to Fiona and Kerrianne after all this time of being apart. I hoped that one day he could reunite with his girls and be a real family.

When we pulled up to the clubhouse, no bikes were in sight, and no one was outside wandering around or working. The only thing in the parking lot was the tow trucks and some random cars from our customers. Were we on lockdown? I started to get really anxious. I guess Chibs could sense that because when we parked, he gave me a big hug and smiled telling me not to worry. He helped me out and inside. As soon as I opened the door, everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" The inside of the clubhouse was decorated with a bunch of baby stuff. Jax walked over to me with Abel in his arms and he kissed me.

_"Happy baby shower day Momma."_ And he handed me Abel. I couldn't help but smile. Jax was making it so hard to remember I was mad at him.

_"Where are all the bikes and most importantly, where's my damn Cutlass?" _Jax chuckled softly and led me outside.

"I told you I wanted the best of everything for you and our boys, and I'm serious. We had the Cutlass impounded and I got you a new mommy car. It's a blue Ford Edge. The one parked next to my mom's Escalade." He escorted me over there with Abel.

I sat in the driver's seat and took all of this in. Was I dreaming? Someone please pinch me. I smiled and got out and kissed Jax's lips.

_"I love you baby. Thank you so much for all of this."_

We spent the rest of our day enjoying the baby shower- well if you wanted to call it that. It was your typical Samcro party, but with a cake, and a bunch of baby gifts. That new car came in handy as well. We loaded up all the gifts into the trunk and drove home together with Abel passed out in the back. Opie, Lyla, and their 3 kids followed behind. I wanted to have them over for dinner and talk to Lyla. You know, apologize for everything, and get to know her a little more. Jax and Opie carried all the gifts inside the house and were putting together the remainders of Thomas' nursery. Kenny, Ellie, and Piper were in the living room playing on the floor with Abel, laughing as he'd make his baby babble, and I was in the kitchen with Lyla.

"Tara, can I tell you something?" Lyla was looking at me with a scared expression on her face.

"Yeah, of course Lyla, anything..." I was beginning to worry. Is everything okay with her and Ope? She sighed and looked down.

_"Well, I'm pregnant again. And I decided I wanted to keep this one. When I told Opie that I was going to retire from the porn industry and settle down so I could be a stable mother for our kids, he was the happiest man in the world. But I also had to confess that I did abort the other baby whenever our men went to Belfast. He got really angry. He was screaming and cussing and throwing things... It was really terrifying. I was so hurt. That's why Jax was late last night. He wanted to make sure I would be okay. Opie came back in the middle of the night and we made up, but there is another part..."_ I had a feeling I knew what she was about to say, and I could feel the blood drain from my face. _"I was talking with him on the way home last night. I told Jax that you were the one to drive me to the clinic, and that you were considering aborting your baby too. He was really bothered by that, but I explained to him that everyone knew he wasn't in the right mind at that time, and how we thought he wasn't ready for another kid. He agreed with me. He's not mad at you Tara. He actually said to me that if he were you, he would've done the same thing. But I guess him knowing that he could've lost his second son, it inspired him to do something special for you. So I went with him and Abel early this morning and helped him pick out your new car. And you can thank your mother in law for decorating. Bobby helped too, what a secret softy that man was. And Chucky baked and decorated the cake."_ I was so grateful she had a break through talk with Jax. I walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug I could, despite my huge baby belly.

_"Lyla, I know I was a bitch to you at first. I was judging you on your job, and not truly YOU. I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I respect you entirely. Tolerating the club, taking Kenny and Ellie on, juggling everything, I guess. It is still so hard for me to like the club. It's hurt Jax so many times. But I'm thankful to have him in my life, and for him to allow me to claim Abel as my own... Even for him giving me another son. I think you and Opie will make a beautiful baby together, and no doubt your four kids will have amazing parents."_ I wanted to make things right with Lyla. She was a good girl and understands everything I been through, and also understands this life is difficult, especially with kids.

**~Okay all, I wanted to have Tara start to make things right with Lyla, and I guess for me it was time to make Jax and Tara be happy... Please leave me a review or PM and let me know what you think! Will try to post another chapter tomorrow!~**


	5. The Ring

JAX'S P.O.V

Tara was so pissed at me last night. Maybe I was wrong for bringing Laroy to the clubhouse and having her stitch him up but for once he didn't do anything wrong, so I wanted to keep him alive. It hurt for me to see her struggling as much as she did, but I didn't think it would be that hard for her. She asked if I enjoyed myself- watching her struggle, watching her entire baby belly get drenched in his blood. I hated that. Why does she think I enjoy watching her suffer? I love Tara. If I didn't I would've kept sleeping around. Instead I was having a baby with her. Raising Abel with her. Letting her into a whole different world, even though it was outlaw. After she was pissed at me last night and wanted to be left alone, I went to the clubhouse to hang out with the guys. A few games into pool, Lyla came in and took Opie into the apartment. About 5 minutes after that, I heard a lot of screaming and cussing and banging due to Opie. He ran out and sped away on his Harley. Finally, I got Lyla to stop crying and offered her a ride home. We loaded up in the tow truck, and she filled me in on what happened. She was pregnant, and aborted the baby before this- that's what Opie went off on. Then what she told me next completely stunned me. Tara, MY Tara, wanted to get an abortion when she first learned she was pregnant. Her, and the rest of the club thought I wasn't ready nor could I handle another child. But I was really bothered knowing she never told me. Once my mom had told me in Belfast that Tara was pregnant, that very second, my heart grew bigger for her. As much as I hate saying it, if I was Tara, I probably would've aborted the baby too. I was so uncertain during that time period if I was going to be able to get Abel back, and if I didn't, I probably would've really left Tara.

We carried off today so well... I surprised her with a new car, and a SAMCRO styled baby shower, but I still had the abortion thing on my mind. To think that our Thomas would've been killed off.. That I wouldn't have a second son... It really bothered me. I love Tara, Abel and our little Thomas that is on the way, and even though I'm some badass biker, my family is everything to me. I figured I'd wait until Lyla and Opie left to talk to her about it. She was putting Abel to bed so I got changed into just my boxers and laid in bed, getting kind of restless. The more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. Whenever Tara walked in the room, she left on my SAMCRO tee and put on some sleep shorts I had bought her. She laid down next to me, rubbing her stomach. I turned to her and exhaled deeply.

_"Tara, I know about you considering the abortion, Lyla told me it all."_ Her face grew pale and tears filled her eyes. I hated and I mean HATED making her upset., but she had to hear it. _"I'm not mad at you darlin'. I respect the hell out you. You've given me a son that'll be here within a month or so, and my sons couldn't have a better mother, and I couldn't have a better old lady."_ I kissed her forehead and wiped away a tear that escaped before continuing on._ "I would've done the same thing if I were you. And I know you were kind of trapped into having Thomas. You were already planning on aborting it, then you got kidnapped, and Gemma had already told me you were pregnant so then you wanted to get that ultrasound when I rescued you. I don't want you to be unhappy. Not with me, or our boys. You deserve the best of everything."_ Her lips quivered more, so I let her talk.

_"I wasn't trapped into this, Jax. If I didn't want to have the baby, I would've got the abortion, regardless of what you said. I want to be with you forever. Give you a kid or two. At first I doubted how long we'd be together, that's the ONLY time I wanted to abort the baby. I don't want to be a single mother who's son's father is some deadbeat biker. Just with everything you said to me, and you pushing me away, I didn't want to have a kid. You weren't ready. But I saw how you fought for Abel, and fought for me, and I knew regardless of how hard you wanted me to go, we would, and will always be a family, Jackson. I love you and our boys, and giving you Thomas is the best gift I could ever give you. I love you so much."_ She kissed me, and hugged me close. That was the end of that conversation. I didn't want to upset her anymore. We fell asleep with my arms around her and Thomas.

.

The following day:

JAX P.O.V

I told Clay I'd be taking the day off. Me and Tara sat at home with Abel for most of the day, then we dropped him off at Gemma's for the night. I was taking her out for the night. We'd have a nice dinner on boat in a lake. We dressed up a little nicer than usual. I was sporting my jeans and white Nike's but a white button-up just for Tara's sake, although she let me wear my kutte. She got into a beautiful black and white dress with some red shoes on. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The only face I really ever saw was her's, even during those 10 years apart and the numerous girls I slept with, her's was the only one. Our dinner went off without a hitch, but I told her to wait to get off the boat even though we had parked. I reached into the top inner compartment of my kutte and pulled out a felt box. I kneeled beside Tara, opened the box, and began to propose to her.

.

TARA P.O.V

I was so shocked. There was my sweetheart, kneeled in front of me, and he was proposing!

_"Tara, I've loved you since I was 16, and I love you more everyday. You're the mother of our sons and the keeper of my heart. I promise to love, cherish, nurture, and protect you as love as we both shall live. Will you marry me?"_ I stood up and pulled him up to his feet again and kissed him deeply.

_"Of course. I wouldn't dream of anything else."_ He slid the ring onto my finger. It was a beautiful gold ring with 3 diamonds on the top. One big one, and a little one on each side. Kind of representing my 3 boys. I told Jax to call up the guys, we were going to the clubhouse to celebrate! I called Nita to go to Gemma's to keep an eye on Abel, because I knew Gemma would want to see how happy her baby boy and future daughter in law were.

Sometime around 3 or 4 a.m., I decided to call it quits for the night. I waddled into the apartment and got into a pair of Jax's old sweatpants I found in the drawer, and a navy grim reaper shirt. Jax came in shortly after me, and we fell asleep fast, even though the party was still in full swing.

.

.

.

**~Soooooooooo.. I wanted to have a chapter of full on Jax and Tara happiness. I need some help with ideas for next chapter so please leave a review or PM me! Thanks so much! P.S, I know this was a short chapter, but I'll probably have another chapter up late tonight.~**


	6. Camp out

JAX POV

When I woke up the next morning, Tara was still in a deep sleep. I cleaned myself up a bit and walked out to Mom's office. Her, Clay, and Abel were sitting there. I kissed my mom on the cheek.

_"Mornin' ma."_

_"Good morning baby, where is Tara?"_ She handed me Abel, and he cuddled up to my neck. God. I love my son so much.

_"She's still passed out. She doesn't really stay up that late, so I'm sure she's gonna be exhausted for a while. Clay, I have a question. Well really it comes from both me and Tara."_

_"Sure son, anything."_ He made a cheesy smiley face and it made Abel giggle.

_"Do you think we could kinda have a camp out? Up at the cabin. Me, you, mom, Abel, and Tara would sleep inside the actual cabin, but the rest of the crew could have the tents or campers outside, after all, there is enough acreage for it all. I think it would be nice to step away for a bit."_ Gemma looked at Clay and they both smiled and nodded.

_"I love that idea, Jax. Then Abel could sleep with Gramma and Grampa, right baby?"_ Gemma smiled and Clay chuckled and nodded again.

_"I'll go wake up my sleeping beauty and tell the rest of the guys. Will you take Abel back for a bit?"_ I handed my little man to his Gramma and walked back inside the clubhouse. Happy, Tig and Piney were the only members awake here. Opie and Lyla left last night.

_"Tiggy, we're all camping out at the cabin for the weekend. Get everyone awake and tell them to meet us up there around 4 o'clock. Call up SAMTAZ, and invite them."_

_"Alright brother, I'll get right on it."_ He finished that off with a shot of tequila, and Piney applauded while I rolled my eyes. I walked into the apartment and found Tara tossing and turning like she was having a bad dream. I got into the bed with her and pulled her close to me, and began to rub her back.

_"Shhh, baby it's okay. I got you."_ I was consoling her how I did Abel whenever he would get upset. She started to wake up, and she gazed into my eyes. _"Mornin' darlin'. Did you have a bad dream?"_ She sighed heavily and shakily.

_"Jax, I can't lose you. You or our boys. You got to make sure nothing happens to us, okay? You have to promise me that we are safe."_ I didn't really understand why she was so panicky, but oh well.

_"Baby, we're gonna be safe no matter what. I'll always protect you and the boys."_ I kissed her, and let my lips linger. _"We get to go up to the cabin babe. All of us, plus SAMTAZ. It'll be great. It's just for the weekend, but it's better than nothing."_ She smiled and it warmed my heart.

_"I love you so much, Jackson."_ She ran her fingers through my hair and kisses me passionately, pulling me down on her. She was the sexiest pregnant lady, and I took full advantage of it right then.

.

Few hours later, around 3 or 3:30

TARA'S P.O.V

We packed our bags and headed up towards the cabin. Me and Jax left a little later than Gemma and Clay, but I was pregnant, so it was allowed. We stopped at the grocery store on the way to pick up hotdogs, hamburgers, snacks, beer, and other necessities we needed for our trip. Jax was looking at some baby food and snacks for Abel when I started to check out all the food we got for the weekend. Some nerdy college student was the cashier, and he couldn't stop staring at my rack. In a weird way, I was flattered. It was a rare occasion I ever attracted many men, or at least that I noticed me doing it. I guess I must have blushed 'cause he chuckled. I lifted Abel out of the cart so the baggers could put the full bags into the cart. I told the cashier to get a box of the red Marlboro cigarettes- Jax's favorite. The cashier who's nametag read Marvin gave me a sheepish look.

_"You know, it's dangerous for pregnant girls to smoke, and it'll really mess up your lungs. Plus kids don't really need to be around secondhand smoke either."_ I giggled. I was enjoy this unexpected attention and care from a total stranger.

_"Don't worry, Marvin, it's for my old man. I'm a neonatal surgeon, I know about the harm smoking can do to a baby. But thanks for the concern."_ Jax walked up with an armful of things for Abel, but he looked like he was getting jealous I was talking it up with a young man. He came over and put his arm around me and kissed Abel's cheek. He slid his card and we walked out. He loaded up my car while I got in the passenger seat. Once he got in and started driving, he reached for my hand, and I held his.

JAX'S P.O.V

I saw her blushing and smiling at whatever that little tool was saying. It was not alright for any man besides me to talk to her like that. I held her hand. I wanted her to know I was completely serious that I wanted her to always be with me.

_"Babe, what did that cashier say to you?"_ I looked at her before looking back at the road. She giggled.

_"Aww is my badass biker a little jealous of some nerdy college boy? For one, he's a bit too young for me.. By like 11 years. Two, he was just telling me to be careful with cigarettes since I'm pregnant. Most importantly, three, I love you, and you only so I wouldn't give him any more attention than I already had to. Okay? Don't be so jealous, it was no big deal."_ We pulled up at the cabin, and she was so happy when she saw all of the tents and campers lined with all different kinds of Harleys. My Tara was turning into a real old lady. I was happy she was finally accepting, not to mention, kind of liking the club. Her and Abel went inside the cabin to talk to Gemma. I found Opie, Lyla, and the kids getting the bonfire started. The irony, really, since Opie did five years for arson. I told Lyla that Tara and the baby were inside, so she went in too with their 3 kids. Me and Opie made small talk for a while until the music started going, and the partying started outside with everyone. I went inside to check on my girl and son.

**~Okay everyone, I might have the 7th chapter up tonight, but I'm not too sure yet. I've been sleeping until noon everyday and tomorrow I have to get up around 8 to babysit. I might have it up later on, but if not, I will give you all two tomorrow since I did 5 and 6 today! Thanks for your support and please review or PM your thoughts!~**


	7. Shots fired!

TARA'S P.O.V

.

The night was a typical Sons party for the most part. Me and Lyla relaxed inside the cabin with Kenny, Ellie, Piper and Abel. The kids played on the Wii they brought and Abel was asleep in Lyla's lap. Everyone else was outside living it up- including Jax and Opie. We were all having a great time until we heard cars speeding up the long dirt road, and gunshots firing. We all got down on the floor, and all the kids, including my sweet little Abel, started crying. There had to have been at least 25 shots fired. Once we heard them speed away, we heard some motorcycle engines roar and leave too, followed by many screams. I was scared for mine and my family's lives. I stood up and took Abel from Lyla, opened the front door and gazed out. There were at least 9 injured. I started to panic. Where was Jax? Gemma? Clay? Chibs? Everyone else in SAMCRO? I waddled down the front steps with my sobbing son wailing on me. It was dark so it was hard to see. I can't be a widow now... Not this young...

"_JAX! JAX WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ Lyla locked up the cabin with her kids inside and found Opie rather fast. I wasn't having the best of luck.

"_GEMMA! CLAY! JAX!"_ I heard Jax yell for me and I followed his voice, using the light of my cellphone to guide mine and Abel's way. He was holding Gemma in his lap, and he was covered in blood. He snatched my phone out of his hands and called 911.

"_Yes, this is an emergency! We need cops and paramedics now! There's been a shooting, several shot!"_ He gave them the address, and started sobbing. It wasn't good. Gemma was already unconscious, either that or dead.

"_Tara, find Clay now!" _I was waddling as fast as I could. I could hear sirens growing louder and louder. I found Clay searching for Gemma. I told him Jax had her and to help me find the rest. There were several squad cars and paramedics coming. I was so lost standing in the middle of a blood bath. I saw Chibs, Bobby, Kozik, some SAMTAZ members, and Gemma all get taken to the hospital. Jax and Clay were in the ambulance with her. It wasn't good at all. They were both sobbing. I got me, Abel, Opie, Lyla and their kids into my car and we rushed to the hospital behind them.

.

2 or 3 hours later.

We were all sitting in the waiting room at St. Thomas. 3 of SAMCRO's members plus the Queen of SAMCRO were in surgery to save their lives. I tried to tell them to let me assist, as I was a neonatal surgeon, but since I was on mandatory maternity leave, they refused. The doctor helping with Chibs came out and explained how there was a bullet in his shoulder, hand and leg, and said he was in stable condition and in good spirits. Opie and Tig went to see him. Clay and Jax were silent. Frozen with their faces hidden. I tried to talk to Jax, but he would just snap at me to "leave him the hell alone". Then the doctor with Kozik said that he would make a full recovery after some physical therapy. A bullet hit him in the left leg and shattered his entire knee cap, so he got that replace and some ligaments had to be stitched back together. Bobby had two bullets graze his right lung, and the doctor and nurses with him was still working to stabilize him. The SAMTAZ members were transported to another hospital since St. Thomas didn't have enough surgeons on hand. The only person we were waiting on was Gemma. By the time Opie and Tig got back, we still didn't hear anything. One of my good friends from work was Gemma's doctor and was a crow eater for a short period of time a while back. She understood how important this was and knew my place in the club. She called me over, and I got a mean glare from Clay. I was so nervous and scared.

"_Doctor Knowles, I'm so sorry to tell you this. We did the best we could. She was nearly brain dead when she arrived here. We removed the bullets and tried to get her stable, but there is just no life left. We have her breathing artificially, but it's time you tell your boyfriend and his stepdad to come tell her goodbye. I'm so sorry."_ She walked away and tears filled my eyes. Jax must of overheard, because he stood up and told Clay to follow him. They were back there for at least 30 minutes. Jax came out and told me to bring Abel. We went in there. God, she looked like she was in so much pain. Regardless of the karma she deserved, she really didn't deserve to go out so painful, and so young. I told her goodbye, and kissed her forehead. I leaned Abel over and he gave her one last slobbery kiss on the cheek. Clay was devastated. He was holding her hand and sobbing the entire time. Of course that made everyone else cry even more because he's been the one to never show any emotion. Jax told me to get the rest, so I went out to the waiting room, and told them all that she was pretty much gone. Not a dry eye was in sight. Charming had lost their queen. The rest of the club went in pairs to go say their goodbyes, but I told Opie, Lyla, and their kids to wait. Once everyone else was out, I walked with them back to Gemma's room, we all stood around her bed and just wept as the nurse came in and took out her breathing tube. The heart monitor started to beep slower and slower. Within a matter of seconds, she was gone, and the line on the monitor went straight with a constant beep. Jax punched the screen and broke it. Gemma would've been happy her family was around until the last second of her life. We left her room, minus Jax and Clay. We gave them some time, and I told the morgue attendant there to transport her body to Dubrowski Funeral Home. Skeeter was there at nights, and he would take care of her. We managed to get Opie and Tig to get the boys out of her room. They both composed themselves in front of their club and we had the prospects come with the tow trucks to take everyone home, except for Jax and I. I drove us home. It was already 2:30 am, and the night was just getting started. My poor Jax.

.

.

.

**~Don't hate me everyone, this HAD to happen! This is my third chapter for the day, so I'll probably do just one tomorrow, maybe two. PLEASE leave a review or PM for me on your thoughts or feelings!~**


	8. We'll Make It Through, I Promise

My poor Jax. When we got home, he went straight to our room, and laid in bed. I put Abel to bed and walked in the bedroom and laid down as well. He had a tear stained face and his eyes were puffy and red. He just stared at me, I guess waiting to see what I'd do.

_"I'm so sorry baby. I know you're in so much pain."_ I was preparing myself for the worst scenario. I was gonna take Abel and leave for a new state to live a new life if he was gonna start all of his _pushing away_ shit again. I'm not a doormat to be walked on all over. I'm his old lady, and the mother of his sons. Just because something bad happens to him, doesn't mean it's my fault and that we can't be together. We're a couple, and we have 2 sons together, he's stuck with me whether he likes it or not.

_"Tara, I just don't get it. Out of all the people to die, she had to be the one. Why couldn't I have caught the bullet? I was RIGHT next to her. Tara I was meant for that bullet, not her. I should be the one dead."_ Jax's guilt burnt a hole in my heart.

_"Jax, stop wishing for your death. I know you're hurting, and so am I. But this isn't your fault. You aren't the one to blame. Some of SAMTAZ went after the shooters, and you'll be able to get your revenge. Just please,"_ I was choking up, and getting really sad, fearing the worse,_ "p-please don't push me away again. Don't leave me. We can get through this together."_ He pulled me in for a hug. He was truly hurting and needed to feel loved. I kissed him, and was surprised at the force he kissed back with. We went back and forth making out for a while, and then he started to get naked, and so did I. He slid into me so gently, and it was amazing. I think for the first time we truly made love. We went at it for a while, and by the time we finished, it was almost 5. I called Nita and had her come and watch the baby so me and Jax could catch up on our sleep.

.

.

In the afternoon:

JAX'S P.O.V

I was in so much pain. My beautiful mother was gone. She practically died in my arms. I got to the clubhouse and saw Clay's Harley there. Tig came to me and told me how Clay had been sleeping in the apartment since he got back here, and that he threatened to shoot anyone who entered. I just nodded at him and called Tara. I wasn't going to push her away again. Last time I did, she got kidnapped. I wanted her to know that I love her. She picked up on the first ring.

_"Is everything alright Jackson?"_ She was always such a worry wart with me.

_"Clay is taking this way worse than I am. I'm fine though. I love you Tara. Please, always remember that. I've never stopped loving you. Ever since I was 16, and I'm not kidding."_

_"I know baby. I love you too. We WILL get through this. I promise you. I just got off the phone with Skeeter. Her viewing is going to be tomorrow from 3-5, and her funeral will follow right after. Do you want it to be opened or closed casket?"_

_"Closed, without a doubt. No one needs to see her like that. She left in so much pain.," I started to choke back the tears, "There are gonna be a lot of Sons from all over the U.S there, I hope you know that. The queen of the mother charter has passed. It's a tragedy to go down on Sons of Anarchy history babe. Anyways, I'll be home in a bit. Probably with Opie and Tig. Lyla and the kids will be over any time now to keep you company. Unser had a squad car parked down the street, both ways, so our house is under surveillance. You'll be safe. I love you darlin'."_ I hung up after she said I love you too. My girl, her heart is so big, and caring in times like this. Now that my momma was gone, she was now my number one girl. The only thing keeping me to this earth were her and my boys. They're my everything.

**~I made this a short chapter, just so people will know Jax and Tara WILL stay together. Will write more tomorrow. I have to be up in 4 hours, this suck...~**


	9. Our New Son

JAX'S P.O.V

It had been about a week since Gemma's funeral. We were on the way to pick up Chibs from the hospital. They were finally discharging him. I was holding Tara's hand as I drove. I was still so surprised at how much she has grown to accept the club from when she first came back. She practically loves it now. Clay left town in Gemma's escalade the day after the funeral, burning his kutte and setting his harley on fire on Mayan warehouse property. I guess that was his way of saying he was done. Anyways, since then, I got my president patch, and made Happy sergeant at arms. We got to the hospital and while Chibs was finishing his discharge papers, me and Tara put his V.P patch on. When he put his kutte on and looked down and saw it, he was the happiest man ever. You would've thought he won the lottery. He congratulated me on become the president, but got quiet when he saw Tara closely watching us two.

"Aww Chibby, don't worry, I don't care anymore. I'm going to take my new place as the queen with honor and will try to keep the club in line. Just hope I can do as good as Gemma." Tara hugged him. I got a little sad, but smiled and kissed her. She whispered into my ear, "We are the king and queen of SAMCRO. We're the most imperative couple in all of Charming." I cracked up. I'm glad she was liking the club and her new role.

.

.

Later that evening, around 8:30 or so, Tara went into labor. Her water broke and she was freaking out. She still had a month to go. Bobby and Filthy Phil stayed with Abel while I took her to St. Thomas. The doctor looked and she was 6 centimeters dilated. She was in so much pain with contractions 3 and 3/5 minutes apart. (I just know 'cause she made me use a damn stopwatch.) The doctor gave her one last ultrasound and told us that our little man was strong, and healthy as far as we could see. Opie, Lyla Chibs, and the rest of the crew came and were waiting in the waiting room. This was a huge event for SAMCRO. A new prince of the Sons was to be born. Opie left for a bit to drop their kids off at my house so they could sleep there under Bobby and Phil's supervison. Around 11:45, my beautiful Tara was fully dilated and ready to push. I was so excited. I hadn't left her side since we got there, besides getting Lyla from the waiting room. Since Gemma couldn't be here to hold the other hand, she wanted her new found best friend to. Tara refused to get an epidural when we first came. She wanted it to be as natural as she could have it, but it was worrying me. I hated seeing her so miserable and in so much pain. Roughly 3 hours of labor and she was going to be a mommy to her own biological son. The doctor and nurses got everything ready, then me and Lyla took our positions on each side of her. Tara was ready to get our son out, and so was I. I was so excited and filled with joy. I never got this chance with Abel, and I refused to miss it with Thomas. I kissed Tara one last time before she started to push. She was nearly as excited as I was, even with all the pain. Witnessing all of this made me love, cherish, and respect Tara even more than I did before. It took about 20 minutes to get our little man out. She was new at this, and would stop and cringe, and come up with excuses to not push, then breathe really weird. She was cracking me up. Thomas Wayne Teller II was born at 12:07 am. 6 lbs, 8 oz. 20.5 inches long. The doctor held my son up for us to see, and I got to cut the umbilical cord. He came out screaming and sobbing. I cried, Tara cried, Lyla cried, and so did some of the nurses. Thomas had brown hair like his momma. The doctor got him all cleaned up and ran some tests to make sure Thomas didn't have the family defect. Thankfully, my son got the Knowles heart. Strong and healthy. Our little man stunned the medical team with his weight and height, since he was so big for being a month early. Tara held him first, and you could see the instant connection and love between the two. I could already tell that Thomas was gonna be a momma's boy just like how I was. God, I missed my mom. She would've loved to be here and see it all. Once Tara got done meeting her new son, she handed him off to me. He was so tiny-so fragile in my arms. He opened his eye up real big and stared at me. Poor boy, I got to be his old man. He was such a beautiful baby. Thomas looked just like Tara. I was the proudest daddy in all of the U.S. Not only did I get a perfect old lady, I had two extraordinarily handsome sons. I just couldn't get enough of my baby boy. He fit so perfect in the crook of my arm, and I loved every second of holding him. The rest of the club came to meet our little man once we were in an actual room, not the delivery. I was so happy to be around everyone, despite the events of last week. Tara and I sat on the bed together with Thomas, and we were so in love- with each other and our sons.

**~Soooooooo... I really wish this soft side of Jax I have created could've been seen on the show. But they were in prison. Oh well! Hope yall enjoyed. Please leave a review or PM for me!~**


	10. Revenge

JAX POV

It had been a few days since we brought Thomas home from the hospital. Abel loved his new brother and Tara was blissfully in love with her boys. I was the luckiest man alive with such an amazingly beautiful and strong fiance, and two very sweet and handsome little boys. Life was going great, but the burden of my mom's death was weighing on my shoulders. I couldn't rest until we got our revenge. I made a few calls, pulled some strings, but the Niners confessed to doing it and also who in their gang did it, and gave us their addresses and common whereabouts. Laroy apologized and said that he didn't even know what happened and that it was his right hand man, Darnell's doing, as well as three others. He promised they wouldn't stop us from our revenge or try to attack after that. I explained to him how his lack of control killed my mother and the queen of SAMCRO and I swore to him on my Mom's grave if he allows a slip up like this again that I would murder his mom right in front of his eyes, just out of his reach, then slowly and painfully kill him- I think he got the idea.

Me, Opie, Bobby, and Happy set off for Oakland while Chibs and Lyla stayed with Tara and the boys. I figured since there was four responsible for my mother's death that four people of SAMCRO would go. Of course I'd get Darnell, since according to Laroy, he was the one who shot the bullet into my mother's skull. I didn't really give a shit who else got the others, but I was hoping Happy would make his guy's death extremely painful. We rolled up to this shady motel, and sure enough, there was 2 escalades- one gold, one silver, around the side. We had our guns ready and made our way over to the room we were told they were in. Opie kicked in the door and we just started shooting. Happy dragged some guy outside so it was me, Opie, and Bobby inside. I saw Darnell trying to take shelter between the beds so I walked up on him, but before I could even pull the trigger, I felt a bullet go into my left shoulder. I was flipping out, hoping it didn't go too deep. In midst of the pain, I emptied my round into his skull and ran out, clutching my shoulder. I sat on my Harley and called Tara.

"_Hey baby, are you okay?" _You could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"_I need you to have Chibs come get me... And fast. I killed the man, but he lodged a bullet in my left shoulder. You, Lyla, and all the kids need to wait at the clubhouse. Put the entire club on lockdown."_

"_Jax! I told you be careful!" Y_ou could hear her yell for Chibs but she hung up on me. Opie, Bobby, and Happy ran over to me once they were done taking care of business. Opie got his bandana off his head and put it over my wound, then got mine and tied it onto me. I was in a hell of a lot of pain, but I had to leave before the cops came. There were so many shot fired, I'm sure they'd have SWAT come too. We rode far enough to Mayan territory before I couldn't take it. We stopped in some abandoned alley, and I laid against the dumpster. I was convinced I wouldn't make it. I was losing so much blood. I was telling Opie to take care of my family for me. He was so angry that I was doubting my life. Our good Mayan pal, Marcus Alvarez came with some of his guys and a trailer. They drove me and Happy back towards Charming, with Opie and Bobby following us, but Chibs met us just outside of town. Thankfully he offered, and we accepted, mine and Hap's bikes to be towed to TM. We just felt safer riding with our own. Chibs sped so we got to the clubhouse a good 10 minutes before Alvarez did. Tara was standing there with a tear stained face, and you could tell I was in for it. Opie helped me in so I could lay on my back for Tara to stitch me up.

"_You know Jax, I never ever thought I'd have to stitch you up. You promised me the club was safe."_ She was sniffling and shaking but still worked out getting that bullet out.

"_Babe, I didn't plan to get shot. We got done what was needed. Now Gemma can really rest in peace. I'm sorry you have to do this. It wasn't particularly what I wanted for you since you're still on maternity leave... Please don't be mad, darlin', please."_ I was begging her. I've worked so hard for us to get to where we were.

"_We have sons Jackson. Isn't enough enough? I shouldn't have to patch you up 6 days after giving birth. Let alone, EVER. But I'm glad it didn't go any deeper 'cause I'd be a widow right now." _She finished up my stitches and walked into the apartment where the boys were napping.

**~Soooo.. I haven't posted in like two days but doing 9 chapters in 4 days truly exhausted my writing brain so I took a rest. I have to go to school for 4 more days, so it'll be a chapter, maybe 2, per day hopefully. Leave a PM or review for me. Thanks!~**


	11. It Had To Happen

**~I'd like to apologize now for being so inactive. I've been doing some summer school crap and tomorrow is my last day of it, thank you Jesus!~**

TARA P.O.V

I walked away from Jax into the apartment. We had a playpen set up in there for Thomas to nap in while Abel napped on Jax's side of that bed. I laid beside Abel and pulled him close to me. Even asleep, he looked just like his father. Same blonde hair, cute nose, eyes and ear shape, not to mention his innocent face. I was so hurt by Jax's actions. Yes, he was physically hurt, but I never really understood. He promised everything was going to be okay, but then he came back and I had to stitch his shoulder up. If that damn bullet went any deeper, he would've been dead, and that's what scared me so much. I never ever want to lose Jax or our sons, and him being so careless with himself made me feel like he didn't care about the family we've built, and that he rather mess around with the club than be the father to his sons, and the fiance I need. The only good thing is that for at least a week or two, he can't ride, so he'll be forced to ride along with me or with the guys in the trucks. I was just drifting off to sleep with Abel in my arms when I heard the door creak open. Dammit, I could never just rest. In walked Jax, and he was looking sad, and worried.

.

.

"_Babe, please, don't be mad. I'm sorry I was so stupid to get shot, but we got the guys responsible for my mother's death. This had to happen."_ Jax slowly made his way to the bed.

"_This did NOT have to happen,"_ I was trying to stay calm and somewhat quiet since Abel was asleep on me now, _"You're gonna get yourself killed, and leave me behind with two little boys and a whole entire MC. You're not thinking clearly."_

"_You're wrong. I wasn't until I got our revenge, now I'm thinking better than ever."_

"_Jackson, I love you, I love Abel, I love Thomas, hell I'm even starting to love the club, but you CAN'T just go out and risk not only your life, but three other peoples' lives. You or some other members will be killed, and it'll hurt us all. Don't you think we've experienced enough death and injuries for a while? I don't like my job anymore. I'm needed here more than at the hospital. I've stitched up enough men here to equal 30 baby surgeries in the NICU. I talked with Margaret Murphy, and I've decided I'm not going back to work after my maternity leave is up. I need to stay home and be the mother our boys need since you want to be so reckless all the time."_ I was trying to make him realize how serious I was, and that he needs to get his priorities straight so that we don't have anyone else killed, and so that our family and friends would stay safe.

"_Tara, don't quit. You need the job so that you don't go insane being Mrs. SAMCRO 24/7. Plus, you save lives for a living, that's what you were born to do. I wish I could be like you, but the only thing I do well is outlaw. Just please don't be mad at me. I've worked my ass off to get us this close and happy again." _Jax grabbed a hold of one of my hands and just stared at Abel. He was being sincere for once. What a surprise.

"_It's time. I want to raise our boys the right way. Clay signed over the business to us today. He stopped in while you were busying getting shot. He's going to Belfast, and will help Maureen Ashby out. He's on the plane now actually. I signed off for us to be full owners of TM, but Chibs is co-owner. We'll have steady money coming in. It's not a big problem. Gemma's office will turn into my office and the boys will be with me. Nita will still help out sometimes. Also Chibs is really happy now. He called Fiona and she said that her and Kerrianne will catch the plane back over to here. He's getting his family back."_ Jax smiled so big. He was so happy for him, which so was I. _"Jax, since we're on lockdown for right now, let's go out and announce Chib's big news. I'm sure he'll want to celebrate getting his family back."_ We got our boys up, and Jax carried Abel out to the main area as I did with Thomas. I cleared my throat and Jax yelled "HEY!" to get everyone's attention.

"_I have some really good news. Our very own V.P made a call to his wife in Belfast. Chibs is getting his wife and daughter back!"_ Everyone cheered, and Jax told them all to live it up. Only SAMCRO could party during lockdown.

.

.

.

**~I hope ya'll enjoyed. I know it's short, but I've been stressed lately. Please leave me a review and/or a PM with some suggestions for the next few chapters. Thanks!~**


	12. Glimpse Of Normality

JAX P.O.V

About a week had passed and I was almost better enough to where I could ride. My lovely Tara was so happy that I was trapped to her or the guys if I wanted to go anywhere until I was better. We called Clay multiple times, but he would ignore all calls. Chibs called Maureen and she handed the phone to Clay.

"_Clay, you alright man?"_ You could almost hear him growl.

"_I'm not coming back and you can't make me. You take the your role as President and you choose whoever you want for the rest of that shit. I'm done with SAMCRO. It murdered the only person I've ever loved and cared about."_

And with that, the line went dead. Without a second thought, I called for church. I appointed Opie as my V.P and Chibs was Sgt. At arms instead of Tig. That just had to happen so if I were to die, Opie could take my place and Chibs could be V.P. Anyways, me and Tara were taking a little trip to the beach with our boys. Ignoring my protests, she quit, and was all for filling in Gemma's roles. I drove even with my shoulder being sore. It was odd how much Abel looked like me, and Thomas looked like Tara. I loved it though and our boys got along so well together. Well as much as a 2 week old and a 16 month old could. We got to our condo, and we started to unpack everything. When we got done, I ordered seafood and some sides to be delivered. We sat out on the balcony with our boys, with a view of the water. For once I felt at peace. It was kind of nice being away from the club for a bit. Since we took Tara's car and told all the other chapters except SAMBEL, that I was taking a solo trip to Belfast to see Clay, and SAMBEL knew to vouch for me since I never just go off the map without reason, we were going to be safe here, although of course I always had my knife and gun on me. We got into our bathing suits, since we'd attempt the pool with our babies after dinner. Damn, Tara looked so sexy in her bikini. She was dropping the baby weight quick, but even with the bit of a stomach she had now, she was so gorgeous. I loved her more than I did before. It's like every day with her gets better, and my love for her grows stronger and stronger.

TARA P.O.V

I gazed over at Jax who was sitting to the left of me and man, he had the most perfect body. Even with a wrapped up shoulder, you could see the bottom half of his Abel tattoo, and the Thomas one on his left arm when he'd sip off his beer. He was lucky he could drink. I was nursing Thomas, and didn't want to risk it so I drank water or soda. Jax's abs were so defined and his jawline was so perfect. Sometimes I wouldn't notice it because of his hair, but he had it pulled back which I loved even more. We sat there and talked for a while until we heard a knock which was the delivery man with our food. We set up Abel's highchair with some noodles and peas for him, and I laid Thomas in his swing we brought so we could eat then I'd nurse him after. Having this glimpse of a normal, happy life with my boys made me want to urge Jax to get out before he got killed, but that would just push us back apart. I dreamed of the day I could marry that man. We've loved each other since we were 16... Now at 32 for each of us, we were due for something more than just boyfriend-girlfriend or even being engaged. Our time together has been enough to prove in more than one way, we are soul mates, and even if we try, we can't ever be apart.

**~So I should be posting daily again. Sorry about this past week. I passed that summer school crap and have been doing my church's VBS every night for the past 3 nights and tomorrow is the last night of it. Hope ya'll don't mind it's so short, but it'll get longer as I get back in the groove. Please leave me a review or PM. Thanks!~**


	13. Polka Dot Bikini

JAX P.O.V

Our swim after dinner last night went fairly well. I just held Thomas in my arms on the stairs in the shallow end, but Tara took Abel a bit deeper with his float I bought him. I woke up before Tara and the boys so I got my cigarettes, lighter, and cell phone to go on the balcony. I sat there, sunbathing in just my boxers. I lit my cigarette and called Ope. I knew if I called when Tara was awake, she'd get irritated since this was supposed family time. I checked in with him and he said everything was running smoothly at TM, and that Lyla and him find out the gender of the baby in a few weeks. I was thankful how the club has been calming down since Clay left. It's still outlaw, and we have our moments, but our lives aren't being risked daily, so Tara was okay with staying in Charming. I hung up the phone and finished my cigarette just as Tara came out with Thomas.

"_Mornin' darlin'"_

"_Good morning baby. How long have you been awake?"_

"_Ehh, not too long. Just woke up and came out for a cigarette. Let me make you some breakfast."_

"_Okay, sure. Abel is still fast asleep. He kind of had a rough night. Been getting another tooth in. He woke up about an hour after you fell asleep, and didn't fall back asleep until Thomas woke up for his 4 a.m feeding."_

"_Sorry babe. You should have woke me up. Anyways, I'll have some eggs and fruit ready for you in a bit." _

She nodded at me and I got to cooking. Tara laid on the couch with Thomas snoozing in her arms until we heard Abel moving around in his pack-n-play. She got him changed and into his swim trunks and shirt, then handed me Thomas so she could change. About 5 minutes later, she emerged from our room in a pink and brown polka dot bikini she bought just before the trip. You could tell she was feeling really self conscious because she was avoiding looking at herself. She was losing the baby weight as fast as she could, even though I made clear many times before that it didn't matter to me, and that she had just birth out the most beautiful baby boy, aside from Abel. She definitely didn't look bad though. She was so beautiful. I loved her just how she was. A little meat on the bones were nice to have for a while, and she was just so perfect. I fixed our plates and sat Abel in his highchair with some fruit as Thomas napped in his boppy on the couch.

TARA P.O.V

Jax made the eggs perfectly and the fruit was so fresh, so it was all delicious. He got changed into his swim trunks and I got Thomas changed so we could go down to the beach. We packed a cooler, got some beach chairs, towels, a radio, an umbrella, and of course the boys' pack-n-play. We got our area all set up and lotioned up the boys. I was hoping for a tan so I used tanning lotion with Jax. He was too excited about putting it on my back. He had some weird fetish with my crow tattoo on my lower back. For example, when we'd be laying in bed in the morning, my shirt would sometimes come up and he'd just sit there and trace my tattoo with his finger. Maybe it's because my skin showed permanent ties to SAMCRO, even though I thought being the President's old lady was enough. I brought a book to read while I sat there with Thomas laying on my chest. He looked too precious with his swim outfit on and his sun hat and baby sunglasses. Jax played with Abel in the sand, and walked him down by the water to splash in. It was so cute watching Jax with our boys. He was such a softie, even with him putting on a tough face for the club. Me and our sons were his weaknesses, which I loved. We spent most of the day on the beach but went back for dinner. We'd just have hotdogs and french fries tonight. I had a glass of wine, which was nice. Jax just kept drinking his normal beers. We put the boys to bed and got some cuddle time in on the balcony. Why could life always be like this? It was so simple. We talked some about our wedding. Jax and I decided Opie, of course, would be best man and Lyla would be my maid of honor, and Chibs would walk me down the aisle. Abel was finally getting sturdy on his legs, so he'd be our ring bearer while Ellie the flower girl.

**~Okay all, here is another chapter and 1 more should be up later on tonight. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review or PM for me. Thanks!~ **


	14. My Girls!

TARA P.O.V

We returned home in Charming after 4 ½ days at the beach. I was glad to be home, but I missed the ocean. Jax promised we could go again next month. We got back to Teller Morrow, and started our normal day's work. Everyone was so happy to see us, which felt nice. Up until I came back to Jax, no one wanted me around and no one really cared about me so for everything to be the exact opposite was nice. I was staring out the door to the garage, watching everyone work, and I wanted all of us to get together again, especially for the surprise I had. I got Jax's attention and told him to make everyone stop working. He whistled really loud which scared Thomas in my arms. I just laughed.

"_I'm so glad we're back home and that you all missed us so much. I want to have a dinner at mine and Jax's. Well in our backyard. Our house can't accommodate a table large enough for all of us. Be at our place at 7:30 tonight. Bring whoever you want."_

I smiled and shut the door, knowing Mr. SAMCRO would come in shortly to ask me a million questions. I called Lyla, and asked if her and the kids could help me shop and set everything up. She said that she was going to meet me at the clubhouse, which worked for me since I already had both boys with me. I heard a knock on the door, and in popped the man of the hour, the one, the only, Jackson Nathaniel Teller, my perfectly handsome and charming fiance.

"_What made you want to do that all of a sudden? I can't leave work and help you today. You can't do it just by yourself with the boys there too... And how are you going to pay for all of this?"_

"_Oh you hush. We have plenty of money. And plus, I already called Lyla so she and the kids are going to help me shop and set it up. All I need you to do is come home around 6:30 to grill all the meat. Don't worry your little blonde head about anything that is gonna happen, okay?"_

"_Alright babe. I love you." _

He kissed me and walked out. That man made my heart throb every time we'd connect lips. Before I knew it, Lyla pulled up with the kids and I loaded the boys up into my car and we headed to the grocery store. We got steak, burgers, hot dogs, buns, corn on the cob, beans, salad, macaroni and cheese, cookies, fruit, and of course, a bunch of beer. Then I ran in to Walmart to get some outdoor tablecloths, lights for the fence, and a better radio for out back. We parked outside and I laid my boys down for a nap while Lyla and her kids carried all the bags into the kitchen and backyard. Kenny and Piper pushed all 5 of the picnic tables together, and put the tablecloths on while me, Lyla, and Ellie got all the sides together inside. Then we went out back and set up the lights and radio when we heard Jax's Harley roll up the street. Man, I loved that sound. It was so soothing! I swung the back gate open and greeted him with a hug and a kiss. I set all the meat by the grill and got the condiments set up in the middle of our now huge picnic table. Later on all the guys and their ladies showed up and I told Jax I had a headache so I handed the boys to him outside and went to the front steps. I got a call from a prepay phone and answered it.

"_We're a mile from your home. My husband is there, ya?"_

"_He won't even know what hit him." _

I smiled and hung up when I saw them creep up the road as quietly as they could with their headlights off, and they stepped out of their car. I hugged them even though we never met. We were still family. I opened the gate again and smiled again, seeing Chibs talking to Juice and Kozik in the back corner.

"_Chibs, I found something that belongs to you."_

He began to walk over to me, looking confused, so I opened the gate more as Fiona and Kerrianne ran through, giving him the biggest and sweetest hug.

"_My girls! Oh thank you Jesus my girls are here!"_

Everyone cheered until they looked into my direction, and even the reunited family was silent and frozen.

"_Did I miss the party?"_

I couldn't believe who was standing behind me.

**~Ooooh, who do you think it is? Haha, I hope ya'll enjoyed this, and another will be up soon. Please leave me a review or PM, thanks so much!~**


	15. Sweeter than Trinity

JAX P.O.V

Clay walked through the back gate and smiled at everyone like nothing ever happened. I got so pissed. He was supposed to be in Belfast. I walked up to him and I saw Tara follow behind with Abel in her arms.

"_You asshole. You don't need to be here. Go back to Belfast."_

"_Don't worry there Prince, I'm not here to stir shit up with you. Just came back for a friendly visit. Figured I'd do some good and escort Fiona and Kerrianne back to the states. Maureen is still in Belfast."_

"_Why would we give a fuck?" I could feel Tara grab onto my arm._

"_Don't worry, I haven't slept with her. Now Trinity on the other hand. Wow, she was something sweet."_

"_You fucking scumbag, you nailed my baby sister?!" _

_I could hear Opie tell everyone to go inside except Tara and the other members. _

"_Well why not? You did!"_

"_I did not! I didn't even know she was my sister until that point but Gemma and Maureen interfered, before anything could happen!" _

_I heard Tara gasp and ask me if it was true, but that conversation just had to wait. _

"_It's fine, really. She enjoyed it and so did I."_

"Clay, this is your last warning, get the hell out of my yard, or I will shoot you dead, I promise."

I got my gun out of my kutte, and took the safety off.

"_Hmm, maybe that'll be good. I mean, I was gonna come on to Kerrianne, Fiona, maybe even Tara. She'd be even sweeter than Trin-"_

I shot him right in his forehead. Tara set Abel down and ran inside in tears. God damn him. He just had to fuck up everything to be killed. I walked out into the driveway and lit a cigarette while calling Skeeter.

"_Hey man, we have a special delivery. If you stay quiet, I'll hook you up with 3k and a night with Ima. Me and Chibs will bring him by in a minute. Thanks brother."_

I finished my cigarette, then carried Abel back inside to Lyla, and went into the bedroom to talk to Tara. I felt so bad for her. I was embarrassed about that situation with Trinity, and I never wanted Tara to find out. I knew everything I worked so hard for since I rescued Tara would be long gone now. She was laying on her side of the bed on the verge. I sat on my side of the bed and stroked her arm.

"_How much trouble am I in?"_

"_Jackson, you promised me you didn't have any secrets that you kept from me. Now all of a sudden you have a sister that you almost slept with?"_

_She sighed, trying to keep herself from getting so worked up._

"_I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would upset you so much. That and it's so embarrassing. Not like that even matter now."_

"_I'm not mad at you Jax. Just a bit disappointed. The only thing that really got me was Clay saying all that. About iI'd be sweeter than Trinity. Just the fact that he wanted to get with me is enough to make my skin crawl and to make me throw up. Now we can talk about the rest of this later but I really rather not ruin Fiona and Kerrianne's homecoming cook out. So let's put on our happy face and continue on. Well I'll keep it going while you dispose of Clay's body, but hurry back. And try to not get shot, okay? Use the rental car Fiona used, not mine. I rather not have it covered in that animal's blood. Be safe, I love you."_

"_I love you too darlin'."_

So it definitely didn't go as bad as I thought, but I still knew to watch out. We wrapped Clay's body in some tarp and put it in the back of the rental, and Chibs and I headed towards Dubrowski funeral home, and was careful to go around back so we could stick him in the oven. We gave him the money and Ima's number and headed back to the party. It was actually nice how in a way, all the offical old ladies were respected as a member. We let them stick around for the club bullshit unless they didn't want to or if they were in danger. Like how my Tara, and Lyla have, Fiona would adjust well with being in Charming and dealing with the club.

**~So, what did yall think? Haha. I need some more ideas to carry this on.. It's definitely getting harder 'cause the road this story is traveling on just keeps getting more narrow so there isn't as many ways to take it. Please leave me a PM or review. It'll be definitely appreciated! Thanks for reading!~**


	16. I'm Just A Human

TARA P.O.V

The rest of Fiona and Kerrianne's welcome home party went off without any issues, but I just wasn't in the mood anymore. I was shocked about Jax's actions tonight. He really is such a careless man when it comes to the club. He was exposing our boys to things they never need to witness or even be around. He was helping escort people home, while I started to pick up everything in the backyard. It was around 2 a.m when Jax got home. He took the garbage bag out of my hands and told me he'd finish up. I had to go inside and feed Thomas, so I did and he was sitting on the couch when I came out of the nursery. He patted the couch cushion next to me.

"_Why are you so... off tonight?"_

I sighed heavily at him and sat next to him, looking at his face.

"_You do realize you murdered your stepdad in front of not only me, but our children. Our boys were literally feet away from that. Don't you think you could have dealt with him differently or killed him somewhere else? I mean now I have to figure out how to get blood off our walkway. You really are determined to complicate my life as much as possible, aren't you?"_

He shook his head at me, and I could tell he was getting really defensive of the situation.

"_Well he came here, uninvited, stirred up all that drama from Belfast, then was talking about sleeping with you, and Fiona, Kerrianne and Trinity. It was either me or Chibs to kill him. It had to happen right then. No one will ever talk about you like that and get away with it. I hope you realize your position in SAMCRO pretty much has you as Queen of Charming. You're probably, if not definitely, the most imperative female in Charming right now. Isn't that cool, babe?"_

"_Oh yeah, just the coolest... Anyways, tell me more about you having a sister? How come you never wanted to tell me? I'm hurt that you kept such an important thing, well, a human being from me."_

"_I kept her from you 'cause prior to me knowing she was my sister, I almost slept with her. Which was wrong and embarrassing. That was before I knew you were pregnant. I thought we were over at that point. I was trying to get my mind off our breakup, and my mind off missing you. I know it was terrible way to do it."_

"_You could've told me Jax. I wouldn't have cared. You didn't know, but you did know after that, she was your sister, and when you rescued me, you could've told me. You don't even understand the kind of pain you put me through back then. What you would yell at me, or do to me, like cheating on me, it completely devastated me. And I was getting ready to live a life with no more Jackson Teller, which involved a fetus you helped create, so yeah, I went to abort it, because why have a mini you, but no actual you? Then Salazar took me, and for a second, I just wanted to tell him to kill me. But then I did remember if I already lost you and one son, I wouldn't lose another. So I tried to escape, and he kicked me right in my stomach, and went to do it again, but I had to yell at him that I was pregnant. See? I told you my big secret when we were back together, you just never did yours."_

"_It wasn't intentional, when the time was right, I would have told you. I get that you're mad, and hurt about everything leading up to me going to Belfast, and everything during, and trust me babe, you have every right to be, but you got to cut me some slack. I really don't think you realize the shit I was going through. Same kind of hurt you were in, I was in. And ever since I got you back, I've been working my ass off to get us happy again. There has been a lot of hurdles and detours along the way, but Jesus Christ Tara, I'm just human. I'm doing the best I can with what I got. I do everything I've done because I love you, and I want was is best for you, for Abel, and for Thomas. You three people are the only ones that I have ever truly cared about or loved, beside my mom, but she was murdered right in front of me, remember that? The whole world isn't out to get you Tara. And I'm not perfect, but at least I'm trying. I have our relationship to work on, and making adjustments in the club. You have to give me a break sometimes. We all have our own personal demons to conquer. It just takes some time. Don't worry about the blood, Skeeter will be here in the morning to take care of that. I notice more than you think I do. Now, I'm tired, and it is 2:30 in the morning, so I am going to bed, and if you're coming with, that's awesome. I always sleep better with you there in my arms."_

He walked into the bedroom, and I just sat there for a moment. He silences me with his thoughts all the time. Maybe he's right, I am too hard on him. I just want him to be okay, and I want us to be okay as a couple. Was that too hard to ask for? I walked into the bedroom, and just took off my pants and the plaid button up I was wearing and got in bed next to him, and cuddled up beside him so he could put his arms around me. Do I want to bring a third child into this?

**~Alright ya'll please let me know what you think. I was at the Braves baseball double header today, so I was gone for 12 hours, and I have a job interview in 10.5 hours. Wish me luck! Please leave a review or PM for me on your thoughts/comments/ suggestions for the story. I'll be as active as I can with posting! But I just want everyone to know how much I really do respect and enjoy what you tell me, good or bad. There are some days when I think this story completely sucks ass, and I want to delete it, but there are other days when I think I've done fairly well. So I'm sure some of the reviews have helped me with keeping this story going.~**


	17. We Need To Talk

JAX P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with Tara's head on my chest and her arm draped over my ribs. I figured I'd let her sleep in some, so I turned the baby monitor off and went to get my boys up and ready. They were so happy when they first woke up, which I think they got that from their mother. I got Abel fed and dressed for the day, but Thomas needed Tara to feed her, so I took him into our room while Abel laid on the couch watching t.v. Tara was such a peaceful sleeper, so I hated waking her up but our little man needed his mommy. I sat on the bed next to her with Thomas laying in my lap, then I started to gently shake her awake.

"_Babe, wake up, Thomas needs to eat."_

She sighed and sat up some, and leaned against me as she pulled her shirt down and took Thomas into her arms so he could feed.

"_Jax, we need to talk."_

That sentence alone made every muscle in my body tighten up, but then she held my hand before continuing.

"_I know I quit to be home with you and the boys, and to help keep TM running smoothly, but I really can't just sit there all day. I have to get out... Whether it's with Lyla, or volunteering at some clinic, I just need to do something outside of the club, even if it's for just an hour."_

"_I knew it babe. I told you to not quit. You're a beautiful woman, with two beautiful boys, but even before our boys, you were a surgeon. That's all you've ever wanted to be, besides being a mom. You're made to save lives, not hang around some worn down, smoky, MC clubhouse & mechanic shop all day. You should call up Lyla. Have some day out or something. Do some girly shit all day. I'll call Anita to watch the boys, it'll be fine. Then when you get back, we'll figure out something for you to do medical wise, alright?"_

"_Yeah baby, that's fine, I love you."_

"_I love you."_

She kissed me then fixed her shirt so she could burp Thomas. I called Anita, and she promised to be there soon for the boys.

TARA P.O.V

Jax took Thomas out of our room, and I grabbed for my phone to call Lyla.

"_Hey Lyla, I don't know if you're busy or not, but I wanted to see if you'd want to go out for the day? Maybe have a girls day out?"_

"_Oh yeah, that'd be great. Opie and I just got back from our 7 month ultrasound. We didn't go for the 6th month 'cause I didn't want to. But we found out it'll be a boy, and Opie wants it to be his junior, so I guess he's already got a name. I can be over in about an hour. How about we bring Fiona and Kerrianne too? Kerri's never been in the U.S. She has a lot to see."_

"_And don't forget Ellie too. She's a sweet girl You've really helped out being her mom since Donna passed."_

"_Aww thanks Tara. I'll call Fiona, and we'll pick them up at the clubhouse after I get to your house, sounds good?"_

"_Yep, sounds just fine. I'll go get ready now."_

I hung up and hopped into the shower. It felt nice to know I can get away for a bit. As much as I loved all three of my boys, I needed some time away from them. I can't be around 24/7 and maintain my sanity.

**~So this is a super short chapter, but I am already drafting up the next one and I ****SWEAR**** that it'll be up later tonight. Please leave a review or P.M for me. Thanks all!~**


	18. The Third Child

TARA P.O.V

* * *

I got ready, and as soon as I came out into the living room, the door bell ring. There was my newest best friend Lyla, and her stepdaughter Ellie. I got our boys' carseats out of my car then kissed all three of them goodbye. I was so excited to have a girls day. I never had anything like it before. We got Fiona and Kerrianne into the car. We were our own Motley Crue, and to be honest, I was really nervous to have the two Irish women in the car with us. We got manicures, pedicures, waxed, went out to eat, went out to the movies, then around dinner time, we went to the beach for a walk at sunset. It was so beautiful and I was so relaxed now. We dropped Fiona and Kerri off at the clubhouse since Chibs wanted them there before it got too dark, and me, Lyla and Ellie went to Walmart to buy some things for Opie Jr. and my boys. We passed the female hygiene products, and I was worried now. I remembered I haven't gotten my period in what... 2 months or so? I told Lyla I needed to check, so I bought 4 pregnancy tests, and went into the bathroom. Sure enough, all four came back as positive as could be. My nerves were up in my throat. How was I to tell Jax that I'm pregnant again. Hell, we just had Thomas. Damn him. Why did he have to be so sexy all the time? I began to think he was purposely trying to keep me pregnant. I told Lyla, and of course she was so happy since O.J was gonna be born a few months before mine and Jax's third one. We continued shopping for some of the boys' clothes, diapers, bibs, pacifiers, and bottles.I got a phone call from a SAMCRO prepay so I knew something was up. I excused myself and sat on the bench while they were checking out, so I just handed them my card to pay.

"_Babe, you need to get home right now."_

"_Why? Jax what is wrong? Are the boys okay?"_

I was panicking.

"_They're with Anita. I'm in some serious, serious trouble babe. There are warrants out for mine, Opie's, Juice's, and Tig's arrests."_

"_What the fuck! Jax, what the hell did you do?"_

Of course now, I had Lyla's full attention as she pushed the cart over to me and her and Ellie sat next to me, starring at my face to see how I was reacting.

"_We were a bit buzzed, and almost ran 2 squad cars off the road. They're trying to nail Tig with D.U.I, all of us with endangering an officer, and fleeing the scene. I need you to call Lowen, and have her tell them that they can pick us up at the clubhouse in 30 minutes."_

I hung up on him and told Lyla we needed to get to the clubhouse right now. We rushed to load up the car and I sped the whole way there. I filled her in on what was going down, and of course she was crying. She was just a few months away from giving birth, and we all knew they'd be locked up for a few months. We pulled up there and I ran to Jax's side.

"_Baby, I can't deal with you going away. Not with our boys. We need you. Please. Let's just flee. Please baby."_

"_I wish I could. Lowen will try to get our sentences reduced as much as she can. I'm so sorry I was so reckless. I should've just gone home."_

I could hear the squad cars coming, so Jax handed me his Kutte, Opie's to Lyla, and Tig and Juice's to Piney. Then I kissed and hugged him goodbye. This fucking sucked. I refused to cry in front of everyone. I didn't understand why this life was so hard. Later on that night, I got a call from Lowen around 2 a.m., saying that she tried the best she could, so all of their times got reduced since they all had gone a while without having to go in. They'd be at Stockton for 6 months then would be eligible for parole. I told Chibs to help get Lyla and Ellie back to their house to pack bags for them all since I insisted Lyla and her kids stayed with me and the boys for a while, or at least until we could all accept the fact that they were gonna be gone for so long. I didn't even tell Jax I was pregnant. I was so mad at him, but I already loved and missed him so much. Jax was going to miss Thomas' first birthday, Abel's third, and all of my ultrasounds with the third birthday, and Opie was going to miss the birth of his son. Why did this have to be so messy? When Jax got out, I'd give him an ultimatum. It's either his club, or his family. I wasn't even going to go there but there's been too many close calls and this was the final straw. Now we'd have the prospects at my house full time until our men got back from Stockton and I guess Fiona and Chibs could play mommy and daddy to all of us for the next 6 months.

**~So what did y'all think? Please leave a review or P.M for me. Thanks and much love to all! I won't post the next chapter until I have 2 reviews. (since a lot of you just read without saying anything. Good or bad, I wanna hear it) Thanks!~**


	19. Visitation

JAX P.O.V

* * *

5 months incarcerated

* * *

Everyday inside of here was harder and harder. I hurt Tara so bad, and I didn't even mean to. She was so mad at me. Here I was, 5 months into my sentence, one month away from parole, and the only people that ever came to visitation Tuesdays were members of SAMCRO, but not Tara. The only people I really wanted to see was Tara and our boys. They've all I've been thinking about, but Tara was so hurt and upset, Chibs said she had no desire to come here at all. The guard called me out of my cell and told me that someone was here to see me. I figured it was just Chibs or Bobby. I made it through the strip search and pat down, then I walked into the common visit area and I couldn't believe it. There was Tara and my boys. She seems really on edge. I couldn't believe how big the boys got. My sweet Thomas was a week and a half away from being one year old, and Abel's 3rd birthday was a month ago. I walked over to them, and Abel ran up to me.

"_Daddy! You go byebye! Mommy say you no tum home for wong time!"_

"_Yeah buddy, it's been a long time. I get to come home soon. Another month."_

I lifted him up in a huge hug and kissed him on his forehead. Tara stayed seated but set Thomas down as he toddled over to me. I guess he was an early walker, although he was still a bit shaky on his legs. I lifted him up too and gave him a kiss, and he slobbered and shrieked in excitement. It still shocked me to see how much Thomas looks like my old lady. Tara was still sitting down so I sat too. She looked different. Off, in a way.

"_Thank you so much for coming today. It means so much to me to see all of you. I've missed you so much. I can't wait to be home again."_

"_Yeah, we missed you too Daddy."_

She let out a faint smile, and stood up and got Thomas out of my lap. I didn't even think to look at her stomach, but when she bent over to get his blanket in the stroller, I saw it.

"_Wow, Tara you're pregnant? How far along?"_

I was actually really hurt that she kept that from me for so long.

"_Well the night you were arrested is the night I found out. I scheduled an ultrasound for the next afternoon, and they said I was 8 weeks, so 2 months at that point. Here it is 5 months later so I'm 7 months. It's a girl."_

I kissed the top of Abel's head, and nodded, not knowing what to say to her.

"_I thought of a perfect name. Gemma Grace. In remembrance of your mom, and then my middle name. Although I've already been calling her Grace. Right Abel?"_

"_Yeah daddy, Gwacie in Momma tummy."_

He was getting pretty good with talking. Tara told me from the beginning all stress his body took as an infant, it would be normal for him to be delayed some in walking and talking. He walked around 14 months, and spoke his first word, Momma, at 19 months. He was doing really great though. Tara had been doing home therapy with him ever since then.

"_I love the name babe. It's really great. Have you gotten things for her nursery yet?"_

It was still so hard to grasp the fact I was gonna have a daughter, even then, that Tara was pregnant and I didn't know. I'd give the club hell later for never telling me.

"_Yeah, I got our boys sharing a room, and Thomas' room turned into Grace's pink and brown nursery. It's a girly heaven in there. But you'll be happy that I added more motorcycle stuff into the boys' room."_

"_Oh babe, that's great. I'm so excited to get out of here. Just one more month."_

She nodded. Damn, I missed her so much. The guard said to say my goodbyes since it was close to lunch. I sighed, feeling so depressed again. I kissed the boys and got them in their double stroller, then I approached Tara. Thankfully, she came over with her arms wide open. I hugged her as tight as I could without hurting the baby, then we shared a deep, passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"_Don't give up babe. You'll be out soon, and we'll throw a party. And you can come to my eight month ultrasound. Stay strong baby. I love you so much. I'll be back in two weeks just me and you. I figured you'd wanna see our little men."_

"_I love you too darlin'. I can't wait to be back home with you and the kids. Thank you so much for coming today and bringing the boys as well."_

I bent over and kissed her big bump.

"_Daddy loves you too, Gracie baby."_

I kissed Tara one more time before the guard cuffed me again and Tara walked away with the boys.

"_It's never enough time..."_

**~Okay all, tell me what you think. The quicker I can get a review or two, the quicker I'll post the next chapter. This one turned out longer than I planned so the next one will be up when I wake up tomorrow and write it. This is the third chapter of today, so my mind is little worn out. Please leave a review or P.M, good or bad. Thanks all!~**


	20. Those 10 Years Weren't Easy

TARA P.O.V

I barely slept all night. I was so nervous about Jax coming home. It had only been 6 months, but it had felt much longer. Lyla and her kids came over that morning, and thankfully the kids had took my boys outside to play on the swing-set so me and Lyla could get ready while Lyla kept O.J with us. He looked so much like Opie, and I was sure it would be tough on our men to adjust, but it would be tougher on us. It was so hard to do it alone. Even if it was just for 6 months. All the guys that weren't locked up were going to be over in a few hours for the welcome home party, but me and Jax had an ultrasound before then. Chibs and Happy took the van to pick Jax, Opie, Tig, and Juice up since their license were suspended for another 2 months. I didn't even hear them pull up, but before I knew it, I could hear Abel yelling with happiness.

"_Daddy you tum home! You no weave us wong time, you tum home!"_

"_I know buddy. I missed you so much. Where's Mommy?"_

"_Momma intide. Her get mate-up on so you fink her is pwetty."_

"_Alright baby. I love you so much."_

"_I wove you too Daddy."_

I waddled my way out back and saw Jax standing there. Now he was holding both boys, asking them if they took good care of me. I watched as Lyla ran out with O.J and kissed Opie. They had such a happy family now. I decided to just sit down and wait for Jax to get done with his moment with our boys. He kissed them each on their cheek and sat them back in there swings and pushed them, then made his way over to me. I stood back up with his help, and hugged him as tight as I could, despite my huge bump. It felt so good, and so right to be in his arms again. We shared at deep, loving kiss and I smiled at him.

"_I'm so glad you're home, and safe with me again. I've just missed you so much. Me and the boys and Gracie love you so much... We need daddy home all the time."_

I smiled and him again and put his hands on my bump.

"_It's time for us to go to St. Thomas for my ultrasound."_

"_Oh babe, I can't wait. I'm so sorry I missed all the others. I promise it won't happen ever again."_

"_The only thing I really expect you to do from on now is re-evaluate your position in the club, or rather the decisions you make, and also for you to be here, always from on now for me and the kids. I had to see the hurt Lyla was in. The pain she felt, not only physically, but emotionally with Opie not being there for O.J's birth. Ellie and I were in the room. You're lucky you got out when you did because I couldn't promise I'd stick around if you made me go through all that shit alone."_

"_I know baby. I'm so grateful I did get out as soon as I could so I could be around for everything."_

He escorted me to my car, and got in on the passenger side. I drove there, and he held my hand the entire time from leaving, during it, and on the drive home. She was a healthy baby. Perfect weight and length right now, everything developing right as it should. We pulled into the driveway and could hear our boys playing with Opie's kids out back, and I could see Opie's tall self from the top of the fence so I guess he was watching them. Jax told me to not get out of the car yet, and that he wanted to talk some. So I obeyed his wishes, turned down the volume, unbuckled, then looked at him.

"_I know these past six months have been difficult and I never imagined you would have to take care of both boys by yourself, and especially not while being pregnant with our third. But while I was inside, all I thought about was you and our boys, you and our boys, then when I saw you, it was you and all 3 kids. Constantly. Nothing like this will ever ever happen again. I love you so much. You're so beautiful and so strong."_

I told him I loved him too and he kissed me then said for us the get outback since we could here the motorcycles and van coming up the street for the party. I was so glad to have Jax back but I would never go into detail about how hard it was for me with all of this. He thought I was so strong, so that was good enough.

* * *

JAX P.O.V

I helped her through the gate and into her chair outback. I held O.J for a bit. Tara was right, he really was Opie's junior. They looked just alike. I saw Happy come through the gates eventually and he signaled me over, telling me we had to talk. He walked us into the living room and I could see Tara glance over at me.

"_What's up man? Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah brother, I'm glad you're out, but I just have a few things to tell you. Me, Bobby, and Chibs have all been around a lot, helping out with the girls, picking up the slack around T.M. You really got to be there for Tara for a while. She's had such a terrible, terrible time away. According to Piney, its worse than when we were in Belfast. Me and Phil have done the night shifts at your house all 6 months while Piney and Bobby were at Opie's. Tara has woken up, sobbing, multiple times, every single night. She's had to be hospitalized 8 times for stress and depression. Doctors said she's been really at risk with the baby. She's been restless and being pregnant doesn't help either. You know me, usually I'd never say anything in regards to your family, but she's been in a very dark place. The first month or two wasn't too bad, but it really sunk in that you were gone. Anita was over all day everyday, Tara got to the point where she just laid in bed all day and wouldn't even shower until me or Phil would call Fiona or Lyla over. Kerrianne monitored her days Tara would actually get up out of bed and drag herself to T.M."_

"_Shit, it's really been that bad? Hell she lived 10 without me, I didn't think 6 months would be so bad for her."_

I guess she snuck in the front, because she was suddenly right there, and she heard everything. I gulped hard, I knew I was in for it.

"_Yes Jackson, 10 years. It wasn't easy though. I thought that you truly loved me. That you'd come to Chicago to bring me back home. You just let me disappear away from your life. For the first 3 or 4 years, I would try to go out and meet new guys, but any time I ever saw a blonde guy with long hair like yours, I thought it was you but it NEVER was!"_

She was crying at that point, and Lyla came in and made her sit. I really hated that Happy and Lyla were in here to hear it all, but there was no stopping it. She continued on.

"_I was so alone. Then I met Kohn, and he was a sweet guy in the beginning. Definitely no Jackson Teller. No motorcycle, no kutte, none of that. Then the first time we got intimate, he saw my crow tattoo, and he knew from previous work with the ATF and SAMCRO, I was tied some way, somehow to the club. He got really crazy and possessive. He got abusive after that. I tried to protect myself, thinking "What would Jax do?"... The crazier shit got with him, the more I wanted you. I called T.M one day, and Gemma answered. Of course she said I was a stupid bitch who broke her baby boy's heart and that you had moved on and was marrying Wendy. I was devastated. I tried to get a restraining order. I went through 3 precincts before they gave me one. It worked for a while, but everyone at work knew all about it, and I'd still see Kohn follow me home, and just wait in his car down the street. Anywhere I went, he was there. I put up with that for about a year and a half, and I couldn't take it anymore. I put in my transfer request to go to St. Thomas. Even if I didn't get back with you, I was still back home, and I felt safer. Then I was at worked when I saw Gemma, and I met your junkie whore ex-wife. I went to the nursery and saw baby Teller, so I told the doctor who was in charge of Abel's case, I wanted to assist. All the shit that went on after that, you had a lot to do with it. But those 10 years away were not easy. And I had got so used to you being around. Then we had our own baby together, and I always brought Abel on as my own, and we were a happy family for once. Then I found out I was pregnant and 10 minutes later, I got that call from you saying you were arrested. I've had to do it all alone for 6 months, and I was going to push you to get out of the club, but if it weren't for Piney, Lyla, Chibs, Fiona, Kerrianne, Phil, Bobby, and Happy, I wouldn't have survived it all. They all helped out with our boys, and with me. So yeah, sorry I took it all so bad."_

She stood up and wiped her tears before announcing she was going to bed and that she didnt want anyone to go in, and for me to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

**~So this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Let me know your likes, dislikes, concerns, questions, comments. Haha, anything is much appreciated! Review or P.M please! Thanks to all of you for reading!~**


	21. Time Alone

JAX P.O.V

* * *

I went outside and wrapped up the party. There was no point in carrying it on if Tara wasn't there. After I got the boys tucked in, I went to our bedroom to put my dirty clothes in the hamper and sleep in just boxers and to also get my pillow. When I walked in, I saw Tara under the covers, and could hear her crying. I felt like such a terrible man. I went to her side of the bed, and lifted the covers. Her face was tear stained and a bit discolored from crying for as long as she was.

"_Darlin' what's the matter?"_

"_Oh Jax, I'm so sorry baby."_

Her tears were a mixture of the pregnancy hormones, but also heartbreak or something along the lines of that. I walked over to my side of the bed, took my pants and shirt and kutte off, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor, and got in bed next to her.

"_Tara, it isn't your fault. I shouldn't have said that."_

"_No, please Jax, just listen to what I have to say."_

"_Okay babe, that's fine. I'm all ears."_

"_I didn't mean to go off like that. I mean, when you were trying to push me away when all that shit happened with Abel, you'd just explode like that on me. I'm not trying to be some crazy hormonal bitch, but it's been difficult. This has all been difficult. Then of course when you come home, it should be a happy time and there should be nothing to fight about but I stirred up a bunch of stupid drama. I'm so sorry Jax. I just love you so much and I've missed you every second you've been gone. But even with me wanting you around so much, whatever we have right now has to change. I need some support with our kids. I can't be solely caring for them 24/7. You need to be around too. Not just at nights or first thing in the morning. I shouldn't feel so stressed being a mom. I need your support. Also, we need to establish with the club some sort of contact schedule. A lot of us have families, and families are separate away from the club. Yes, we are King and Queen SAMCRO, but how about your VP and Sgt. At Arms? They are just as important and look, they all had kids. Some days we need just me you and our kids time, and you shouldn't have to leave in the middle of it. Same with Opie and Lyla and their kids, and Chibs and his girls. Especially when Grace is born, I swear to God if you aren't there, I'm not going to be with you. We can be the go-to people 3 days a week, Opie and Lyla 2, and Chibs and Fiona 2.. That is for nights so you aren't dragged away. But you need to find a balance with the club and with the family. And if you aren't willing to change things to do that, I'm not willing to marry you, or even be with you."_

"_Tara, this is a MC club. I've let you soften it up enough. I'm the president and I've worked my ass off for 17 years to get that position. Why can't you accept who I am, and just live with it?"_

"_Jackson. You're asking me to live with our lives constantly in danger. You in and out of jail. That'll seem really cool for the boys on career day when you go in. "Oh yeah, I'm Abel's daddy. I'm a convicted felon who is purposely risking my life, Abel's life, his mommy's, brother's, and sister's lives too." No Jax. I won't raise my kids like that. I don't know about you, but I'd like to be alive for a while longer. Maybe see our kids graduate from high school and college, and even get married. Hell, we might not even make it to kindergarten with how you're doing shit."_

"_They're my kids too. And I'm not getting us killed, but this isn't a knitting club. It's a god damn outlaw M.C. We do outlaw things. Since you're so fond of talking about before and during those 10 years, remember when we where together before you ditched me? You loved the club, you loved everyone in it. You were fascinated by it. You got a tattoo representing it. Maybe that is all gone now, right? If you hate the club, you hate me."_

"_Just go. Get out of the house. Maybe I am better off taking care of our boys alone. I don't want you near me right now. I need some time alone."_

I chuckled but I was frustrated. She was making no sense.

"_Time alone? You just got a whole six months worth of that, babe. Don't come crying to me tomorrow, since you decided this on your own. You're pushing me away now."_

I got up, and put on some fresh jeans, a SAMCRO shirt, and my kutte, walked outside and got on my Harley and rode to Opie's house. Fuck driving with a suspended license. It's not the first law I've broke.

* * *

**~So I'm sure y'all can tell how shaky this chapter is for me. It sucked, but ehh, better than not posting at all, right? Leave me review or P.M on this. This story will be discontinued until I get at least one review. I need some input people. Thanks, and much love to all out there!~**


	22. I Love You Tara- I Love You Too Jackson

JAX P.O.V

* * *

I stayed at Opie's house for a solid two weeks. Tara didn't want me around at all, and if I would ask her why, when we'd be at T.M at the same time, it was because I had hurt her and she wasn't going to let the kids have to watch all of it happen again. I woke up on my unknown last morning there, put the fold-out bed back in the couch, and joined Opie and the kids for some cereal and coffee. He told me Lyla and O.J went to go check on Tara and the boys. The thing I really hated about her not letting me around was that she was so close to her due date, and I promised her I'd be there the entire time when she's in labor. That, and also I was missing out on more of Abel and Thomas' lives, well more than I already had. Opie was watching my every move, so I knew he wanted to talk.

_"As much as I love you man, you can't stay here forever. You have a wife, and kids."_

I was still standoffish as far as these conversations, but I'd let Ope have his share of words about it. He's my V.P, he deserves that much. I didn't really know what to say back though.

_"She's not my wife yet. Just fiance."_

_"Dammit Jax, she's pretty much been your wife since we were 16. So what if she hurt your feelings some, imagine how she feels. You know, before we went to Belfast, that night you nailed Ima, I should've told Tara what you were doing. But that morning after, that's when you really crossed a line. With both me and Tara. You let that dumb slut sleep over, and purposely let her stay long enough because you knew Tara would come looking for you. She's the mother of your children. She was there for Abel before you were."_

_"She's pushing for me to get out. Or at least change the club's ways. This club is soft now. It was an outlaw motorcycle club who always had fun. Now it's some family compound shit."_

_"You sound like the biggest ass right now. Kids, go play outside."_

We watched them walk out before Opie continued.

_"Most of us have growing families, so yes, things will change. You never gave Tara such a hard time before she left you. Is this your way of punishing her? You're supposed to be her lover, her protector, her strong when she is weak. But you're so selfish lately. She's about to have a baby, right? I already missed out on the beginnings of Kenny and Ellie's lives, then I missed out on O.J's birth. I'll never be able to go back and be there for them during those times. You know who was there for Lyla when I couldn't be? Tara. She held her hand the entire time Lyla was in labor. Remember when they hated each other? Tara changed. She changed to like the club. When that huge shooting happened, liking changed to tolerating. She's doing the best she can to please you. Just remember that. Club or not, my kids and old lady are the most important. You used to be that way. Tara came before anyone, even your mother. Now here you are, hiding out at my house because you don't know what to do. But I bet all my money in the world Tara is feeling the same. Maybe she's trying to get you out so she doesn't turn to Donna. She wants you, and she wants our three kids. She's doing the best she can with what you have given her to work with. Unless you want to find her dead body sprawled out in the road with crime scene tape all over the place, and you want to find a stepmom well enough for your three kids, for right now, I'd do whatever it takes to keep her with you."_

Opie was right. I had to get back to Tara and make things right before it's too late. She's walked out on me once before, and I won't let it happen again. I got my things together and got on my Harley to get back to my family. When I got home, I saw Tara's car, Lyla's car, and Fiona's car all in the driveway. Great, just the audience we needed. Lyla and O.J were walking out as I was walking in, and I saw Fiona gathering her things.

_"Fi, would you mind taking our boys for the night? They really love you and Chibs and Kerrianne."_

_"Well that won't be a bother for me, Da."_

She smiled and rubbed Tara's bump. Tara was asking me what I was doing, but I needed to get the boys and Fiona out of the house before I spoke with her. I got Thomas' diaper bag and stuck some pajamas in there and a change of clothes for the next day in for each boy, with their favorite stuffed animals and a few bottles Tara pumped out. Then I got the pac-n-play for Thomas to sleep in, since I knew Abel would want to bunk with Kerrianne. I loaded up Fiona's car, held the boys out for Tara to kiss them goodbye, then got their seats from Tara's car into Fiona's, buckled them in, and they were on there way. I worked up a sweat doing all of that so fast, so I jumped in the shower, and into some fresh clothes. Man, it was good to be home again. I walked out and there was my love.

_"Jax, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"Keeping the girl I've loved since I was 16 with me. I refuse to lose you again Tara. Get your shoes on, I need you to drive me to the store."_

We left for the store, but I told her to wait in the car because I didn't want her to see anything I was getting. I was just smiling the entire time. She was still mad, but she's an easy to crack shell, and this night would be just what is needed to crack it. I got all the things I needed for tonight and paid for it all, and got outside and hid it in the back of her car, under some baby blankets and toys and what not. When we got home, I drew her a big bubble bath and told her to relax until I was done. Since she was so pregnant, I had to help her getting stripped and in the tub, so it would be easy to keep her in since she couldn't get out without someone's help. I got the bags out of the car, and checked in on her. She was just reading in there and asked how long I was trapping her in there. It wasn't much longer. I got a bouquet of red, orange, pink, white, and yellow roses (her favorites) and got them looking nice in a vase. I set those on the coffee table along with a fresh cup of lemon zest tea (again, her favorite) with some fruit, crackers, and pretzel. I got a coke for me since I knew I shouldn't try to make up with her while I was working my way towards a good buzz. Our things for dinner went into the fridge for later, so it was time for me to get her out. I lifted her out and put a robe on her, so I could get the rest of her clothes. I picked out some of these jean capri looking things from her box of maternity clothes, and I decided to get her in a Reaper tee, and she didn't say anything bad about it. She liked my t-shirts when she was pregnant because they'd be lose where she wanted them to be. Then of course there was the bra and underwear. She got herself dressed, and I walked her out to the living room. She loved everything I had so far. We laid on the couch together and watched two sappy love movies since that's what she's into. Her hormones got the worst at the end of the last one, and she was just bawling. It was so pitiful and cute. I consoled her back to happiness, and I told her I was cooking her favorite meal tonight. Me cooking was enough to make her jubilant, since I usually left the meal cooking to her, although I never minded having to cook. I went out and grilled our steaks, just how she likes it, medium rare. Then we had baked potatoes, and some steamed broccoli. She gobbled hers up and finished before me. She blamed it on the baby, which was cute. I was staring out the window when I heard her call my name.

_"Jax."_

_"Yeah darlin'?"_

_"You're staying here with me. This is your home. With me and Gracie and the boys. And I don't even want to talk about anything of what happened. Let's just move on. I need you to always be with me."_

_"I love you Tara."_

_"I love you too Jackson."_

* * *

**~So what did you all think of this one? Please leave me a review or P.M. I won't post the next chapter until then.~**


	23. Shut Up And Let Me Love You

JAX P.O.V

* * *

We finished our dinner and she relaxed while I cleaned up the kitchen. After, I told her I was going to bed and she wanted to come too, so we laid in bed together. Me in my typical boxers only, Tara in her typical shirt and underwear. We turned out all the lights and cuddled up to each other. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard her soft voice speak to me.

_"Jax?"_

_"Yes baby?"_

_"I can't sleep. I'm bored."_

I laughed. It was only 10 p.m. It was rare we were in bed so early.

_"Well okay Tara. What do you want to do?"_

_"You know, I've missed you so much while you were away. Both in prison and at Opie's."_

_"I missed you too darlin'."_

_"I need you Jackson. Please, it's just been so long."_

I turned on my lamp and smiled at my beautiful brunette.

"Of course."

She moved onto her back in the middle of the bed, and I knelt between her legs, and went to take off her shirt. I made it up to the middle of her baby bump before she stopped me.

_"No Jax. I don't want you to see that part of me. It's ugly and nasty. I've changed so much since we were young."_

_"Oh babe. You're even more gorgeous than when we were teens. Your body has gotten sexier. It's gotten curvier. You carried my son in you, and now my daughter. Nothing can get better than that."_

She sighed heavily and shakily.

_"Fine, but the light goes out."_

_"No Tara, it stays on. I want to see your gorgeous face while we make love for the first time in six and a half months."_

_"Okay baby."_

I stripped us down, and carefully slide inside her. I started to slowly thrust before she started talking again.

_"Do I feel okay? It's not as good down there like it was before."_

_"Babe, we've had sex since Thomas was born. I know what it's like. It feels even better than ever. Now shut up and let me love you."_

I got a giggle out of her and then I started thrusting again while kissing her with the deepest of passion. We made love long, and slow for a long time. Around 1:30 a.m, we took a bath together to relax, and we fell deeply asleep after that. Now if only she knew the surprise I had for us and the boys tomorrow morning.

* * *

**~So yes, I understand this is a super short chapter, but sometimes the best are short and sweet. The make-up sex was going to happen, but I couldn't make it drag on and on for a long chapter. I'll write a super long one tomorrow for y'all. Let me know your thoughts/comments in a review or P.M! Thank you everyone reading this!~**


	24. Nightmares

JAX P.O.V

* * *

I got up early that next morning to get the boys from Chibs and Fiona's house. I took Tara's car. Legally, no, I still wasn't allowed to drive but who cares. I was acting as normal as possible, so no unwanted attention would be coming my way to get me caught. I got there and was talking to Chibs for a while when I got a phone call from Bobby.

"_Hey what's up man?"_

"_You need to get back to your house immediately. Tara is flipping her shit right now."_

"_What the hell happened to her? She was dead asleep when I left the house 20 minutes ago."_

"_I guess she had a bad dream or something, but she called Happy and me over. She's sobbing for you."_

"_Shit, alright man. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

I got the boys buckled into their seats in the car and gathered the bag and paid Kerrianne $30 just because I knew she had the boys in her room, then I was off on my way back home, scared out of my mind. It was so unlike Tara to cry in front of the club, so I guess those 6 months broke her shield or something. I got back home as fast as I could without speeding, especially since I had my two little boys with me. When I got there, I could hear Tara crying from the front door. When I opened it, there was Bobby pacing in the kitchen.

"_Take the boys down to the gas station, get them a snack or ice cream or some juice or something and stay in the parking lot until I call you."_

"_You got it brother." _

Bobby left with the boys and I ran into the bedroom, and there Happy was, trying to console her the best that he could.

"_I got her Hap. You go find whatever gas station Bobby is at with Tara's car, and protect my boys."_

He moved and walked out, so I could get Tara. She was on the floor on her side, and I lifted her up onto the bed, and held her in my arms, consoling her like I have done to our sons many times.

"_Shhh baby, I got you. No need to cry."_

She buried her face into my neck as her sobs went to sniffles.

"_What scared you so much Tara? You had me worried sick about you."_

"_Oh Jax... I was so worried... The boys were gone... You were gone... There was no trace of you all anywhere... I just thought you up and left me! And then the baby was kicking so hard, and I was all alone! I can't have you being gone like that anymore!"_

"_Babe, I just went to pick up our boys. You have to relax. So much stress when you're pregnant has you at a higher risk for strokes or seizures, I read that in one of your books. I'm right here. I got you like I always have. I'm sorry I got you so upset. I love you so much."_

I was rubbing her back and wiping her tears as much as I could. Her pupils were huge and she was shaking. She was scared for her life when I was away, and I felt so terrible. I guess this was what Happy was talking about when he said every night I was locked up, she'd barely sleep from the nightmares or fears she had, and that she was always crying. I hated I did that to her. She needed to relax or she was well on her way to being hospitalized again. It couldn't be good for both her and the baby.

"_Tara. It's gonna be okay babe. Let's get you dressed and fed some breakfast."_

"_I want my boys."_

"_Yeah, I'll call Bobby right now. He just took them to the gas station."_

I called him and he said he'd be there soon.

"_Jax, I want to shower."_

"_Okay darlin'. I'll get your outfit laid out on the bed. What do you want for breakfast?"_

"_Oatmeal please."_

She leaked out a small smile, and I grinned and kissed her. Note to self, never leave without telling her or waking her up to go with. I got another one of my shirts and laid it on the bed with some more maternity capris and some sandals I found in our closet. Then I got her oatmeal in the microwave and started packing for my surprise trip I had planned. I got our clothes, and the boys clothes done by the time she got out so while she was getting dressed, I put those suitcases in the car. Then I sat with her while she ate and the boys played in the living room. She waddled to them and was loving on them, so I went to pack the rest of our things. Once I was done, I told her it was time for us to leave.

"_Where are we going baby?"_

"_It's a sweet surprise for you and the boys."_

We drove to the beach, and she thought we'd be staying in the condo we had.

"_Tara, I sold the condo."_

"_What! Jax! I don't want to stay in some stupid hotel!"_

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so mad for no reason.

"_Chill out babe. Just look."_

I pulled into the driveway of a peachy colored beachhouse. It had 3 stories with a screened in porch and a balcony on the backside, facing the beach.

"_Welcome to our home away from home. We own it. Whenever we feel like getting away, this is where we can go. Completely paid for, stocked with everything we need for our family."_

She smiled and kissed me, but I had a little more to tell her.

"_No worries, Opie and Lyla got one about 5 houses down."_

**~So I decided to try to keep the peace, and they loved the beach so here we go! Another chapter will be up later tonight! Review or P.M please~**


	25. Gemma Grace Teller

**TARA P.O.V**

* * *

I got the boys out of the car while Jax was busy unloading my car. When we walked inside, it was all so gorgeous. It was so cute how much Jax definitely tried to decorate this home how I would. A lot of things didn't go too well together, but it's the thought that counts. I trailed my huge self up the stairs with Thomas in my arms, since Abel already ran ahead. Abel found the boys' room, and was already busy taking every toy out of the toy boxes in there. I was surprised with how well he did with their room, since he's never had to do that before. Gemma did Abel's room, I did Thomas' room. The only one we had left was baby Gracie's. I found our room which had a balcony of it's own, and there was a pretty large window by our bed that overlooked the driveway and the other beach houses. I saw him grab some bags of groceries but I had to ask him something, so I opened up the window as quickly as I could.

"_Jax, did you forget a spot for Grace to sleep when she comes?"_

He chuckled at me and told me to wait. I set Thomas down in the boys' room and waited for Jax to come in at the top of the stairs.

"_Hold on darlin', let me set these bags down."_

He walked up the stairs and led me to the room that was right across the hall from ours, which was diagonal from the boys. It had a bubblegum pink coloring to the walls, and surprisingly all the things matched.

"_It looks great baby. I'm surprised you did this."_

"_Ehh, don't give me too much credit. I had Kerrianne and Lyla in charge of this one, but I did the boys' room all by myself, well and our room."_

I waddled over to him and kissed him. He really was trying, I had to give him some credit. He really knew how to make me happy. After that, I wanted to go walk a little on the sand. Thomas wanted to stay with his daddy, so I took Abel's little hand and we walked barefoot onto the beach. He was so sweet, and a definite Momma's boy. He wanted to splash in the water a bit, so I held his shorts and shirt while he jumped around in his little boy boxers. I stood about ankle deep in the water, but all of a sudden, it felt like I was waist deep. My damn water broke. The house seemed a mile away from the shore.

"_Abel, we have to get back to Daddy, it's time for the baby to come."_

"_Momma have Gracie?"_

"_Yes, now come on, we have to go."_

I was trying to stay as calm as I could, but the contractions were already coming along pretty strong.

"_Momma I pay wif water."_

"_No, please honey, we have to go. Gracie is coming!"_

The pain was getting to be unbearable.

"_5 mo minute Momma."_

"_Dammit Abel! Now! Let's go!"_

I grabbed him by his arm and got him out of the water and was waddling as fast as I could back, but holy crap, it hurt worse than with Thomas! We got back and Abel was crying 'cause "Momma mean girl." Jax heard us come in.

"_Is everything alright Tara?"_

"_No, my water broke and Grace is already on her way out. We need to get to the hospital!"_

He ran the boys into the car and got them strapped in then carried me to the passenger seat. We found some little podunk hospital, but it was the closest we could find, which was fine with me because I was in such a terrible amount of pain. Jax was tense the entire ride. It was cute how nervous he got every time I was in labor. He was such a good daddy. They got us into a room, and one of the nurses stayed out in the waiting room with Thomas and Abel since I didn't want them to see me like that. They wouldn't understand.

**JAX P.O.V**

She was fully dilated when we got there so we knew Grace would be coming soon. The doctor said he could already see the head, so it would have to be an all-natural birth since it was too late for an epidural. That had Tara thrilled. She was cussing a lot with every contraction, but 5 minutes later, the doctor and two or three nurses came in and got everything ready so Tara could start pushing. It took 9 pushes and then there was our precious baby girl. A head full of thick light brown hair, and the prettiest baby blue eyes ever. She was the most gorgeous girl I've ever saw beside Tara. She came out screaming and crying, and Tara & I just wept. Tara was the most amazing girl, and I loved her so much. She gave me everything I could ever dream of with a family. We cut the cord together and the doctor took Gracie to be measured and everything. Gemma Grace Teller. 6 lbs., 11 oz., and 19.5 inches long. I held Tara's hand the entire time and we were so happy.

"_Jax, she's got your beautiful eyes. She's so pretty."_

"_She's got everything else yours. We have the three most perfect babies in the world. Even though our eldest isn't too happy with his 'Mean momma'..."_

I chuckled and kissed her.

"_Mmm yeah, I did get a little mean with him. Hell, I was about to give birth right there in the water if we stood there any longer. It'll be okay. A little snuggle and kiss will make him all better."_

"_I love you Tara. You're so strong."_

"_Mmm, I love you too Jax."_

* * *

**~Okay, what did you all think? Leave a review or P.M for me. Need some ideas for the next chapters! Thanks y'all!~**


	26. A Biker Brotherhood

TARA P.O.V

* * *

We stayed in the hospital for 3 days before they let us go. Since we had everything we needed for her at the beach house, we went back there. We still wanted to enjoy it, although me and Gracie wouldn't be down in the sun, the balcony would be good enough until night times. I felt bad for Abel. He was so jealous. He didn't like that Momma and Daddy were with the new baby. When Thomas was born, it didn't really affect him since he was so little, but now he knew with Grace, and he didn't like it. When we got back to the beach house, I sat on the living room couch with Grace and Abel since he refused to nap, although Thomas fell asleep on the way back. Bless Thomas' little heart. He was such a good boy. He took after Jax with the whole "go with the flow" attitude, and had a smile that could light up the whole world. Abel, he took more after me with being more uptight. He loved to help me with Thomas though, and now Grace, even though he was a bit protective over me.

"_Abel, how about you go to Gracie's room and pick out a blanket for me to use with her. Momma has to feed her."_

"_Ohtay Momma."_

He came back down with his little Cars backpack on.

"_Momma, I dot wots of fings for Gwacie. I dot bwankie, diaper, wipes, and patifier."_

"_Oh what a smart boy, baby."_

He crawled on the couch next to me to hand me the blanket so I could nurse her. Jax walked into the room from putting Thomas down.

"_Hey there Buddy, you helpin' out Momma?"_

He bent over and kissed me.

"_Momma feed Gwacie. I get fings for her."_

"_Oh yeah, he brought a diaper and some wipes for when she's done eating. He's such a good big brother."_

"_Well, I see that. Abel, want to do play in the water with Daddy? Maybe get an ice cream from the ice cream truck when we're down there?"_

"_Oh yeah Daddy, dat sounds awesome!"_

I watched as they went upstairs to change and then walk out the back door, off the porch, and onto the sand. They raced into the water then took turns splashing each other. It made me so happy to see them together, and I was so glad he was out of prison. Once Grace finished up, I changed her, gave her her pacifier and laid down for a nap with her. I loved being a mom so much.

**JAX P.O.V**

Abel and I stayed down at the beach for a couple of hours. When we came back, the house was silent. Tara, Thomas, and Grace were all asleep. I gave Abel a little snack and drink to enjoy while watching T.V so I could shower. Then when I got out, I started up a bath for him and Thomas since he woke up when I was getting dressed. The two brothers played together in there with some toy boats and animals. We decided to make macaroni and cheese with hot dogs for dinner, which was Abel's favorite. It was all done by the time Tara and Grace came downstairs. It was so cute. I had the world's best girls to love and protect. They went well with my two boys.

"_Hey baby?"_

"_Yeah Jax?"_

"_Opie and Lyla are at their beach house. I was thinking maybe we could all go for a walk on the beach later? Once the sun goes down. We can look for crabs and other things._

"_Yeah honey, that sounds nice."_

We ate our dinner and watched some T.V when the doorbell rang. There was Opie with Lyla and their four kids. The President and V.P of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club had life pretty well for themselves. Beautiful girls, beautiful kids. We just loved it all. SAMCRO wasn't what it was before. It was now what it has always been intended to be, what my father planned for it to me. A biker brotherhood.

* * *

**~Soooooooo... I know it's sudden, but I found a good ending point in this story! I will be starting a new one up tonight, if not, tomorrow when I wake up. Leave me a review or P.M with some ideas for the new story. It will be another Jax and Tara, since I remain exclusively loyal to them as the best!~**


End file.
